La energia de las gemas
by Mr. Mainque
Summary: Spike ve como entierran a la que en cierta forma fue su madre y hermana...¿Se quedara con eso o hara algo para tenerla de vuelta? La primera historia del ciclo de la energia, seguida por la energia del cometa y la energia del dragon, si llegan a joderme porque me olvide poner un acento estan muertos. PD.:si, ya se que un cierto personaje en el segundo capitulo esta...desfasado.
1. Prologo

Fuera estaba humedo y tibio, como siempre le habia gustado mas a Twilight.

(Le _habia _gustado, finito, la petit cuerda que era su vida se habia acabado, era Terrible sentir como todo se iba asentando adentro suyo.)

Oyo a los sementales acercarse, a Apple Bloom llorar, y eso lo hizo enojarse con ella,¿no estaba sufriendo el bastante para tener que consolar a una niña?

Abrio la puerta y lo que vio le fue doloroso, el ataud con Twilight, que habia sido la mas longeba de todas, y Apple Bloom llorando al lado, siendo algo mas grande que la difunta cuando habian llegado a ese pueblito.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkye, incluso Rarity, habian sido soportables para el, incluso sabiendo que el viviria varios siglos mas en su condicion de dragon, pero Twilight era lo mas parecido que habia tenido a una hermana y madre, Celestia y Twilight lo habian intentado pero nunca habian encontrado a la madre real(¿_real?¿quien necesita una madre real?quiero a twilight, quiero verla correr como cuando los dos eramos jovenes, cuando pensar en que les sobreviviria a todas ellas era algo reservado para las noches con pesadillas_) y el tampoco habia logrado mucho intentado enviarle cartas con su aliento, una sola ves habia recibido algo en respuesta, una pequeña gema de color verde, pero solo habia servido para entristecerlo mas al no recibir mas respuestas, y ahora tenia que enterrar a su madre, tenia que portarse de forma digna.

¿Digna?¿para que?¿para _quien_?¿para seguir haciendo lo que ya llevaba varios años haciendo, bailando su pequeña danza y simulando ignorar el hecho de que mientras el recien llegaba a su adolecencia todos sus seres queridos morian?ya nadie le importaba realmente, solo lo seguia haciendo en respeto al recuerdo de sus seres queridos, y ahora ya no quedaba ninguno.

Sin darse cuenta habian llegado al cementerio, donde cada pony tiro una pequeña pila de tierra,se enfurecio aun mas al ver varias yeguas jovenes lanzar tierra, pensando en que twilight se merecia su juventud mas que cualquiera de ellas, ella habia sido el elemento de la magia, la mismisima princesa Celestia habia dicho que era la demostracion de magia mas grande que hubiera visto en su vida siendo ella nada mas que una potrilla, y ellas, que a lo sumo podian levantar una piedra las que tenian cuernos, eran jovenes mientras su madre era lentamente cubierta de tierra.

Le toco su turno, y levanto una cantidad enorme de tierra decidido a terminarlo todo de una ves, pero cuando la tierra aun terminaba de caer se desespero, quizo gritar que se fueran todos, que lo dejaran solo para que pudiera desenterrarla y abrasarla una ves mas, de rogarles que dejaran de _confirmar_ su muerte, pero no hizo nada, simplemente dejo caer una lagrima.

A lo lejos vio un brillo negro y uno blanco, y reconocio a las princesas del sol y la Luna, y penso en cuantos habrian visto morir, preguntandose si seria correcto preguntarles que hacian para seguir adelante, para no tirarse al suelo y gritar, gritar hasta que les sangrara la garganta y no pudieran mas, aun cuando ellas habian vivido mas que cualquier dragon, y de repente se enfurecio.

Ellas estaban ahy desde siempre, ellas eran los seres con la magia mas poderosa que existia, y aun asi no podian hacer nada, al menos intentar, alargar la vida de Twilight, convertirla en un dragon como el, el sabia que si lo hubieran considerado necesario lo habrian podido hacer, y las miro con un odio que ellas recibieron aun a pesar de la distancia.

Acelelaron su vuelo y aterrisaron junto a el, diculpandose con la mirada.

-No nos fue permitido hacer lo que veo en tus ojos-empezo Celestia- cada ser nace con un tiempo limitado, incluso nosotras, y no podriamos hacerlo, pues perturbaria mas cosas de las que puedes imaginar.

-Hemos visto a cientos de los nuestros morir-continuo Luna- a nuestros hijos e hijas, hemos visto sus vidas apagarse como llamas de una vela, hemos deseado hacer lo que quieres cientos de veces, pero sabemos que no tenemos el derecho a alterar aquello que fue definido mucho antes de nuestra creacion.

Twilight fue realmente priviligiada, vivio mucho mas de lo que se esperaria de uno de su raza, su ansia de sabiduria hizo que se le permitiera tener mas tiempo en este mundo, pero ya no podia resistir mas, aunque no te lo dijera su sufrimiento era casi constante, tenia enfermedades royendo sus huesos, para ella, morir fue el final del dolor, cosa que se que no entiendes ahora con tu mente nublada por el dolor, pero se que comprenderas cuando sepas dejar esto atras y continuar con un camino que esperamos que sea feliz.

-¡Privilegiada! ¡ella llego a ser mas poderosa que Celestia, con los elementos de la armonia atrapo a un dios de la discordia, libero a tu hermana de una maldicion que tu misma no habias podido deshacer en varias centurias, ella mereceria haberse convertido en un alicornio, haber podido saber todo lo que quizo saber y no solo lo que unas fuerzas que no comprenden nada le permitieron saber!

Celestia lo escuchaba acongojada, intentando acompañarlo en su dolor, y eso lo irrito aun mas.

-Entiendo tu furia, pero nada podemos hacer por eso, desde la creacion a ningun ser, por poderoso que fuera, se le permitio acceder a semejante poder, responsabilidad y tres, yo, Luna y Candence fuimos dotadas de esta maldicion, y Chrysalis meramente tomo la forma de una para alimentar sus presunciones, crees que ela soportaria el dolor de verte morir? ¿de ver renacer a los elementos de la armonia, solo para recordar el dolor de ver a sus amigas, y al que en cierta forma fue su hijo morir?Tu estas sufriendo parte del dolor que nosotras sentimos y pretendes equipararlo, pretendes decir que la muerte de tus amigas es igual al dolor que nosotras hemos sentido durante toda nuestra vida, el de ver a legiones enteras morir mientras nosotras seguimos jovenes, la culpa que sentimos al no poder evitarlo.

Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso, llevaba dos dias sintiendo como el dragon renacia en el, recordando lo terrible que fue la primera ves, y como solo el amor que sentia por rarity habia podido detenerlo, y al oir la furia en la vos de Celestia no pudo contenerlo mas.

Crecio.

Por un segundo, mientras crecia, se dio cuenta de que Celestia se sentia mucho peor que el, se dio cuenta del dolor que sentia al ver morir a una de sus estudiantes, y al recordar a generaciones y generaciones de estudiantes anteriores morir, en los sementales que ella habria amado solo para verlos morir sin hacer nada, pero ya era tarde, todo el dolor, la confusion, y el miedo salieron a flote, y provocaron algo que ni toda la avaricia del mundo podria haber provocado.

Maduro hasta una etapa que la mayoria de los dragones tardaba docientos años en llegar, mientras lloraba, sabiendo que ya nada podria destruir ese dolor que sentia.

Sintio dolor en el pecho mientras veia como todos los que habian ido al funeral escapaban, y vio que Celestia, llorando, lo atacaba, mientras le rogaba que la perdonara, y que por favor, por favor, se detuviera, e intento tomarla para gritarle que se la devolviera, que regresara el tiempo atras, que volviera a hacer a todos jovenes, que habia desperdiciado varias decadas y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas definitivamente si podia evitarlo, pero ella lo esquivo y llamo a Luna, que lo miraba entristecida, llorando, recordando cuando ella misma no habia soportado el dolor y se habia convertido en Nightmare Moon, solo para ser enviada a la Luna durante siglos.

Simplemente se aparto para evitar ser herida, sabiendo que esta era una batalla que Spike necesitaba luchar, y sintiendose terrible por no poder ayudarlo, deseando que ni el ni Celestia se lastimaran demasiado.

Spike extendio una mano para repelar un ataque de Celestia, y retrocedio un paso por reflejo, y sintio algo bajo el pie mientras sentia su corazon helarse, y su ira se iba turnando hacia si mismo.

Miro hacia abajo, y vio que habia aplastado la tumba de su hermana, su madre, de Twilight.

Se empequeñecio un poco, y se alejo de ahy viendo algo de la melena de Twilight asomar por la tierra, mientras el se arrepentia mas y mas.

Se alejo unos metros de las princesas, se sento, y grito, y su grito se convirtio en un canto, uno que seria recordado durante toda su vida por aquel que lo eschuchara, porque tenia una carga terrible de dolor, de odio, de confusion, era el canto de un ser casi inmortal al darse cuenta de la mortalidad de los que lo rodeaban, y de que mientras durara su vida, ese dolor iria siempre con el siendo aumentado cada ves que viera a un ser morir, y que solo se aliviaria una ves que el mismo estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Celestia se acerco y tapo lo que pudo con su ala, mientras Luna hacia lo mismo y el volvia a su tamaño normal, algo mas grande que ellas pero perfectamente capas de acurrucarse bajo sus alas.

Pregunto una ultima ves, sabiendo lo que le responderian:

-¿Estas segura de que no podrias hablar con las fuerzas que te crearon, que yo no podria hablar con ellas, intentar convencerlas de que se convirtiera en una dragona que viviera tanto como yo?

-Lo sentimos, hemos hecho eso muchas veces en los ultimos siglos, pe-Un brillo aparecio en sus ojos, y sonrio un poco-Creo que podriamos tomar en cuenta sus meritos, esas fuerzas crearon por error a Discord, y siendo ellas las que primero lo capturaron y luego lo civilisaron, siempre podemos intentarlo.

Luna le envio una mirada de reproche por haberle dado esperanzas al dragon, que miraba en la misma direccion queriendo creer, pero sin atreverse.

Taparon de nuevo a Twilight y al irse, Luna dejo a Spike adelantarse un poco e hizo brillar su cuerno en su lenguaje secreto, que no usaban desde niñas

"¿Porque lo haces?Aun cuando Discord fue un error suyo y siempre lo detestaron, nunca le han permitido a un ser volver de la muerte, sin importar cuanto se lo pidieramos."

"Cuando tu estabas en la Luna, tuve hijos, ¿te imaginas lo doloroso que fue verlos morir de viejos, mientras me rogaban que les quitara el dolor, sin poder hacer nada?este dragon nunca tuvo una familia real, lo unico que su madre le envio fue una pequeña gema verde, que solo sirvio para provocarle mas dolor.

Solo tuvo a una pony que fue a la ves su madre y hermana, y a sus amigas, ¿crees que no me hubiera gustado enviarlo con su familia, donde viviria con seres tan longevos como el y no con seres que tendria que ver morir de a cientos antes de morir el mismo y tener el descanso eterno?el demostro valentia y buen corazon, no se merece una negativa seca y fria."

Luna no respondio, al ver que Celestia estaba tan decidida, pero se adelanto y hablo a solas con el dragon mientras le indicaba con el cuerno que los dejara hablar a solas.

-¿Spike?

El pequeño dragon, que a fin de cuentas no era mas que un niño, la miro triste, queriendo creer que podrian lograr algo pero no atreviendose.

-¿Alguna ves supiste porque me revele ante mi hermana hace tanto tiempo?

-Estabas celosa de tu hermana-dijo con delicadesa, indicandole que no era su intencion ofenderla.-

Celestia tenia razon, era un dragon de buen corazon, tierno, y tenia coraje, ¿cuantos otros habrian intentado eludir la pregunta?Probablemente muchos, pero el, en cambio, le habia dicho de forma franca lo que sabia, pero de forma cortes y dulce, como diciendole que meramente repetia las palabras que ya habia oido pero sin deseo de ultrajarla.

-Eso es lo que la mayoria dice, creyendo que es asi de simple, pero en realidad estaba celosa, no de que todos amaran a mi hermana por sobre mi, sino de su capacidad para seguir adelante con el gobierno a pesar del hecho de que veia a sus seres queridos morir, preocupandose de eso cuando podia y no cuando necesitaba.

Recordo una ves, cuando su reinado habia empezado hacia poco, que ellas no habian podido soportar mas los 300 años continuos de muertes y se habian ido al mar, a una isla desierta, y habian llorado y gritado, la unica ves que habia visto a Celestia descontrolarse y no poder cargar el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Se pregunto si la isla seguiria donde estaba, sabiendo que la ubicasion de esta estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, y sabiendo que aunque hubiera tormentas y tornados lo revisaria al dia siguiente.

-Ella siempre fue mas fuerte que yo, eso lo supe desde que eramos niñas, cuando este mundo aun no existia y jugabamos en un lugar que ya no existe, pero es mas de lo que deberia contarte, ahora, ¿sabes que es la magia de la armonia y la magia de la discordia?

-La magia de la armonia es lo que mantiene al mundo en su lugar, lo que evita que el mundo gire a una velocidad descontrolada o no lo haga en absoluto, mientras la magia de la discordia es la que causa la renovacion en cantidades minimas.-recito de memoria, ya habia leido eso cientos de veces cuando le pasaba libros a twilight y leia algo al azar buscando el libro correcto.

-No estas tan lejos, la magia de la armonia y la discordia es lo que _compone _el universo,no lo que lo define, la energia, como el calor, es magia de la discordia debido a su incapacidad de detenerse a si misma, mientras que la materia, como las plantas o nosotros dos, es magia de la armonia debido a su capacidad de autocontenerse a si misma y conservar formas, aun asi, la magia de la discordia(la energia) es la fuerza de la renovacion como tu dijiste, ya que sin energia, la materia es inerte y no puede hacer nada., ahora bien, ¿sabes lo que hace que la magia de la armonia que portaban tus amigas-no se atrevia a decirle tu madre y amigas, ya que eso seria abrir un tajo mucho mas profundo en el- es tan poderosa?

-¿porque es el equilibrio perfecto entre los 6 elementos de la armonia?

-de nuevo cerca Spike, la magia de la armonia de hecho contiene elementos de discordia(ya que despues de todo, la magia es una de las formas mas puras de energia), pero es un equilibrio perfecto entre armonia y discordia, el cual solo se logra al unir los que llamamos los 6 elementos de la armonia.

la magia de la armonia no es poderosa por ser armonia pura, sino por ser un equilibrio perfecto entre discordia y armonia, siendo esta una fuerza purificadora.

-¿Y porque me pregunta todo esto, princesa?

-Para que entiendas que lo que mantiene el universo en pie es el equilibrio, y revivir a tus amigas es quitarlo muy levemente de este equilibrio, y aunque sea en una medida demasiado pequeña para causar daño, las fuerzas con las que tratamos consideran que no hay nada mas sagrado que el equilibrio, aunque todas...

-¿Todas?¿se refiere a que intentaran revivir a todas y no solo a Twilight?

Por primera ves desde la muerte de Rainbow Dash(habia sido la primera, habia roto algo asi como una segunda barrera que seguia al sonic rainboom y se habia fracturado las alas, y sin poder controlar su caida habia sido imposible salvarla) el parecia estar animado, aunque nunca se habia deprimido realmente hasta la muerte de Twilight sino que se habia ido apagando de a poco como una bombilla que se va ensuciando.

-Por supuesto-le sonrio, triste, Luna-la vida de un dragon es muy larga y se necesita todo el apoyo posible para haber sido criado por uno.

Estaban descansando y esperando a Celestia, que se habia distraido en el camino, y ella se sorprendio cuando Spike la abrazo.

-Por favor, traiganlas de vuelta, me siento solo, nunca en mi vida me habia sentido tan solo, soy el ultimo que queda y tengo miedo de que no pueda soportarlo y no pueda controlarme de vuelta.

Apoyo su cabeza en la del dragon y le prometio que harian todo lo que pudieran.

En eso, Celestia llego, cansada.

-Lo siento, estaba distraida y me quede parada recordando los viejos tiempos.

"Recuerdas esa isla a la que fuimos cuando solo teniamos 300 años en el trono?"le pregunto Luna en su lenguaje secreto, compuesto de pequeños aros que aparecian y desaparecian en torno a su cuerno

"Por supuesto, ¿quieres que nos comuniquemos con ellos desde alli?"

"Si, seria mucho mas seguro para nuestros subditos que hacerlo en Canterlot"

Spike las miraba confundido, sin saber como romper el silencio, cuando terminaron.

-¿Tus alas son fuertes, Spike?-le pregunto Luna, aun con una leve sonrisa en la cara-

-Mas o menos, puedo volar pero no confio en ellas del todo.

Bien, no habria problama si volaban bajo, el mar le evitaria demasiados golpes, pero mientras tanto seria mejor que fueran a canterlot volando y no a pie, o no llegarian en una semana a ese paso.

-¿Y como hicieron para deshacerse de los guardias leales?-dijo Spike mientras volaban lentamente hacia el castillo-Nunca las habia visto sin esos tipos rodeandolas por todos lados.

-Practicamente tuvimos que escaparnos-respondio Celestia haciendo lo mas parecido a un chiste que habia hecho alguno de los tres ese dia-No parecen comprender que, mas que una proteccion para nosotras, se supone que vigilen al pueblo por sobre todo, sabemos defendernos nosotras solas.

Siguieron volando, en silencio, hacia el castillo, donde durmieron sabiendo que la siguiente seria una mañana agotadora.

Se desperto por el ajetreo que habia en el castillo, las princesas se preparaban para un viaje algo largo y aunque sabian que podian hacer el viaje de ida y vuelta sin todo ese equipo, llevarian a Spike, que era de vuelo mas lento y pesado, y harian una invocasion que podia ser rechasada por lo que planeaban llamar;las invocasiones a seres tan poderosos no eran faciles, y cuando un ser asi rechazaba el acto de ser invocado no lo hacia de forma suave precisamente.

Corrian de un lado al otro, mientras la guardia real intentaba seguirles el paso y ayudarlas en todo lo posible, pero estorbando mas que ayudandolas.

-¿No podrian irse?-les pregunto Luna, que era la mas irritable-no pasara nada, el pueblo las necesita mucho mas que nosotras.

-Hicimos un juramento Su alteza, no podemos romperlo-y despues, agregando de forma timida-y el comandante nos haria correr durante todo el dia como castigo.

No se podia hacer nada, estos tipos tenian un ladrillo con "PROTEGER PRINCESAS INFINITAMANETE MAS PODEROSAS QUE NOSOTROS" escrito encima por cerebro, aun asi, lo intento una ultima ves:

-No pasara nada, les firmaremos una nota que diga que nosotras mismas les dimos el dia libre.

-Si usted lo dice...

-Si, yo lo digo- les dijo firmemente mientras escribia la nota y se la acercaba a Celestia para que se la firmara, habia que tratar a estos tipos como ninitos.

Cuando estuvieron libres de los guardias, Celesta se le acerco y le pregunto si queria hablarle de algo importante, lo que Luna respondo, simplemente, con un no.

Spike se asomo por una puerta, y les pregunto para que se preparaban.

Se lo veia cansado, habia dormido mal y probablemente habia tenido varias pesadillas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por lo que se hacia predecible saber que habia llorado dormido.

-¿Alguna ves viste la invocasion de algo?

-Realmente no, Twilight lo intento un par de veces pero no lo logro y decidio que no era importante para sus estudios.

-¿Notaste que despues de las invocasiones, por un tiempo tenian mala suerte sin razon en especial, o cosas delicadas se rompian en el momento de la negacion?

-Realmente no, pero aun asi Twilight solia mostrarse algo mas torpe por un tiempo...

-A los seres de fuera de este plano no les gusta ser invocados, ven este mundo como un lugar seco y esteril, y los ofende el intento, ahora, vamos a invocar a seres que mantienen el universo en su lugar, ¿crees que se limitaran a lanzar maldiciones pequeñas si no logramos convencerlos para que aparescan?

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...

-¿Ya estan listos?-les pregunto Celestia de repente

Luna le respondio que si, y le dijo a Spike que ya le habia preparado una artilla.

-¿Pero como lograron conseguir esto?-les pregunto Spike al ver que la pequeña gema que su madre le habia enviado estaba cuidadosamente cosida a su artilla.

-Tenemos nuestros metodos-le respondio Luna sin agregar nada mas.

Salieron, y Spike se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de hacia donde iba o para que lo hacia.

-Para mantener el reino seguro, vamos a un lugar que no vemos desde hace siglos, si nos ocurre algo malo que sea a nosotros y no a todo Canterlot.

Siguieron volando, con Spike preguntandose si lo lograrian, y deseando que asi fuera, pero aun asi se le hacia demasiado simple, ¿preguntarles a unos tipos y esperar a que respondieran con un si o un no?tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa parte.

Aun asi continuaria, detenerse ahora seria como volver a matarlas, pero peor porque esta ves el las mataria, les negaria el derecho a existir, esta ves nada podria liberarlo de la culpa.

Ya se estaban acercando, y aunque podrian ir a otra isla, las dos hermanas desearon que esa siguiera en su lugar, se preguntaban si seguirian las marcas que habian dejado, el pequeño juramento que habian hecho de que seguirian con su reinado lo mejor que pudieran y harian lo mas felices posibles a sus subditos.

Era extraño como con el tiempo habian aprendido a ignorar el dolor ajeno y consentrarse en lo suyo, y a la ves se les hacia necesario, era lo que las mantenia en pie, por ejemplo consentrarse en algo tan vanal como una isla desierta mientras tenian al lado a un ser que estaba sufriendo tanto como Spike, aunque se sintiera culpable, Celestia debia reconocer el hecho de que si no ignoraban el dolor se Spike y el suyo propio no lograrian hacer una invocasion exitosa.

-¿Alli es a donde estamos llendo?pregunto Spike mientras señalaba hacia adelante, y aunque las hermanas no podian verlo y confiaran en su vista, debian reconoser que la de Spike era muchisimo mejor que la suya.

-No, ¿sabes a que distancia esta?

-Diria que a unos 1500 metros, quizas un poco menos, deberiamos llegar en unos minutos a esta velocidad

Se miraron sorprendidas, ya sabian que los sentidos de los dragones eran muchisimo mejores que los suyos, pero ver una isla a 1500 metros a traves de la espuma y las olas del mar era algo que no habian creido posible, siquiera para esa especie.

Aumentaron un poco la velocidad, y unos momentos despues pudieron verla, una pequeña sombra que bien podria ser una isla o una simple pila de piedras, y despues de mirarla fijamente, reconocieron el rasgo distintivo del lugar, un avellano, ¿como habia sobrevivido alli esa cosa? en medio del agua salda y la arena, la semilla no deberia haber podido germinar, pero lo habia hecho, y de hecho habia crecido hasta ser un arbol enorme, de esos que suelen usarse para escalar durante generaciones por los niños de una casa, y mas extraño aun, daba frutos, aunque no se supone que en un lugar asi alla los nutrientes necesarios para mantener una planta asi en su lugar, deberia haberse caido por la imposibilidad de la arena soteniendolo, pero alli estaba, habia sobrevivido varios miles de años, cuando ellas habian llegado por primera ves el arbol era relativamente joven, aun no daba frutos pero lo habian podido reconoser como tal, probablemente gracias a un azar.

-¿Eso es un arbol?- pregunto Spike sin muchas ganas, desde que se habia despertado habia estado callado y pensativo, preguntandose si lograrian trae a sus amigas de vuelta, pero la sorpresa lo habia logrado sacar de ese estado, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es un avellano, debe ser casi tan viejo como nosotras, y no sabemos como hace para sotenerse y sobrevivir a pesar de que lleva alli un par de miles de años-dijo Celestia sonriendo, esperando que Spike se mantuviera asi todo el tiempo posible.

-¿Pero como es que esa cosa esta alli?Se deberia caer por su propio peso, es ilogico que este en ese lugar.

-Ya lo sabemos, la primera ves que lo vimos, cuando solo llevavamos solo 300 años en el trono, era mucho mas joven y solo lo pudimos reconocer luego, debido a que tomamos un pedaso de cortesa que estaba flojo y le preguntamos a un botanico.

-Y en este momento, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan en el trono?-les pregunto Spike distraido, casi sin darse a tener ese aspecto grisaceo, todas sus escamas tenian un tono descolorido y poco brilloso, aunque se vieran iguales el cambio en sus ojos era tan profundo que parecia afectar todo su cuerpo.

-No sabria decirte, con el paso de los siglos fuimos perdido el sentido del tiempo en cierta medida, no necesitamos dormir y no lo hacemos a menos que tengamos un problema grande que resolver para descansar la mente, por lo que la referencia temporal que los demas tienen nosotras no, pero diria que unos dos o tres mil años.

Ya casi llegaban alli, y Luna le pidio de repente a Spike:

-¿Cuando lleguemos podrias excavar un poco cerca del arbol?tengo curiosidad sobre si abra tierra fertil debajo.

Spike simplemente le asintio y siguio volando, apurandose un poco mas para llegar lo antes posible y terminar con esa espera lo antes posible.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se quedaron quietos por un momento para descansar un poco, y Spike fue al arbol para empezar a excavar a su pie mientras las princesas preparaban todo para la invocasion.

El sol ya estaba en lo mas alto(habian salido por la mañana) cuando ellas tuvieron todo listo, eran muchas cosas que preparar y muchas de ellas tenian que estar en una posicion absolutamente precisa si querian lograrlo, al menos el clima habia coperado y no habia ningun a ventisca que desacomodara todo.

Al final habia tierra fertil debajo del arbol, eso y dos gemas, de un color blancusco, que Spike habia guardado en su artilla sin darse cuenta, parecia que hacia mucho tiempo habian sido una sola que se habia quebrado bajo la presion de la tierra y el arbol siendo cada ves mas grande.

Las princesas se pararon como pudieron en dos papatas y los tres se tomaron de las manos, entonces Celestia y Luna empesaron a brillar mas de lo normal, mientras Spike quedaba envuelto en un aura violeta sin darse cuenta, y empesaron a recitar un pequeño canto con cierta cadencia hipnotica, cualquiera que los hubiera visto se hubiera quedado atontado y mirandolos, cantando la misma cancion muy bajo.

La Luna y el sol empesaron a subir en el cielo al unisono, a medida que el poder de Luna y Celestia se canalisaba, y un par de rocas se empeso a levantar y levitar alrededor de Spike, como si el fuera la tierra mientras las dos princesas eran el sol y la Luna, y de pronto Luna y Celestia aparecieron en un lugar completamente negro, y una potente vos dijo directamente en sus mentes:

-Este pedido les a sido negado decenas de veces, ¿porque siguen insistiendo?

-Porque ese dragon y sus amigas se ganaron, si bien no la vida eterna, si la de un dragon en la que puedan ser felices juntos!-le grito Celestia, no estaba dispuesta a vacilar asi como asi

-Tienes rason, pero no atentaremos contra el equilibrio que tanto luchamos para mantener, siquiera de una forma tan infima como la que propones.

Ellas volvieron a Equestria, pero Spike segui flotando a varios metros del suelo-

-¿Y en base a que pides semejante cosa?Nunca hemos otorgado nada asi a nadie, aunque nuestras hijas nos lo hayan pedido llorando tantas veces.

-Ellas atraparon, y luego purificaron, a un ser que podria haber destruido toda Equestria, Sus hijas no pudieron detener a Discord y aun asi mis amigas fueron contra el aun sabiendo lo que podia hacerles.

Ellas le enseñaron cosas a Celestia que ella no habia aprendido acerca de la amistad a pesar de sus edad, eran nobles, generosas, y nunca dejaron de poner el bienestar ajeno por sobre el suyo, muchas veces podrian haberlo dejado todo, pudieron simplemente sucumbir al hechiso de Discord o al miedo a Nightmare Moon, pero cuando una empesaba a ceder, otra la hacia seguir, le recordaba lo poderosa que podia ser la amistad si las personas correctas se encontraban en el lugar correcto.

Salvaron un pueblo e hicieron a los bufalos y ponis unirse, le demostraron al mundo que el amor por los demas es la mas poderosa de las magias, una que, tengas un cuerno, alas o simplemente seas fuerte, todos poseen y que como un avellano en una isla en medio del mar, crece y da sus frutos y sombra a los demas sin importar las adversidades que alla, porque nada lo puede detener.

Criaron a un dragon que se convirtio en un ser noble, alejado de la avaricia que predomina en nuestra especie, y a traves del amor, evitaron que este se convirtiera en un mounstro, y aunque fuera un niño nunca lo excluyeron, nunca aun cuando el empeso a agrandarse y a tener unas garras que podrina haberlas perforado, aunque su mirada se volvio mucho mas fiera, porque supieron mirar directamente a su corazon e ignorar su aspecto para ver el amor que les tenia a todas.

Salvaron un imperio que mantenia a toda Equestria en pie, supieron olvidar su posibilidad de fracaso en pos del bienestar ajeno, encomendandole a un dragon bebe un artefacto que podia ser tomado por el enemigo, confiando plenamente en el.

Ellas se ganaron la posibilidad de vivir tanto como yo por el simple hecho de ser puras, y de nunca olvidar el poder transformador que es el amor aunque todo les indicara lo contrario.

-Has demostrado tu valor pequeño dragon, al hablarnos de esa forma sabiendo que podriamos destruirte, ahora demuestra que ellas lo valian tanto...

Cuando bajo, Luna y Celestia le preguntaron que habia pasado para que tardara tanto.

-Ya lo entenderan a su debido tiempo-Les dijo Spike con una sonrisa sabia, como la de un viejo-Por ahora, debo partir.

El solo se llevo su artilla, y no lo volvieron a ver en 25 años.

¿A donde se iba? parecia feliz, pero tambien parecia contemplar un largo camino enfrente suyo, solo habia llevado su artilla, sin ninguna foto, con la pequeña gema verde de su madre y un par de bits.

Como fuera, al fin parecia haber aceptado la muerte de sus amigas, por lo que la princesas volvieron a Canterlot, preguntandose si no seria mejor que un espia lo siguiera.

A veces, cuando habia tormenta, una figura iba al cementerio de Ponyville y cantaba una cancion de increible tristesa, los que lo habian visto simplemente se preguntaban quien era, sabiendo que les parecia conosido, pero no logrando identificarlo.

Aun asi, sabian que tarde o temprano sabrian quien era.

Aunque ninguno lo sabia a nivel consiente, eso solo era sabido en el subconsiente, y cuando veian algo muy triste, pensaban por un segundo "Ya lo sabre, me falta poco..." sin darse cuenta

-¿Que vendran mañana?Eso es inaudito, el palacio resivb visitantes pero debe ser avisado con anticipacion, no asi como asi.

Una pequeña llama, de color azul claro, se acerco a la cortina del Poni.

-B-Bueno, intentare comunicarle esto a las princesas, pero no creo que logre organizar una gala para mañana en la noche.

La figura, el doble de grande que un poni, salio caminando rapidamente, y el Cansiller fue corriendo al palacio, antes de que ese loco decidiera quemar su casa con todo lo que habia dentro.

Las luces brillaban como no lo habian hecho en años, el palacio volvia a la vida por primera ves en dos decadas, y la unica explicacion que habian dado las princesas del dia y la noche era que tenian un temblorcito en la cola.

-¿Como dice, Su Alteza?- le pregunto el guardia real que se le habia acercado curioso

-No importa, ¿no deberias estar cuidando el castillo?

A medianoche, la gala estaba en su cuspide, el alcohol habia fluido como un rio por toda la noche y los famosos invitados de honor aun no llegaban, ¿es que eso solo habia sido una broma?aun asi a nadie le importaba demasiado, la realesa estaba pagandoles el vino, y, chico, la realesa no es precisamente pobre, aun asi las princesas caminaban, sobrias, entre los invitados, y comian algo cada tanto, hablando alegremente con la boca abierta sin tener que preocuparse por los modales por primera ves en muchisimo tiempo.

Al fin entraron, siete figuras enormes con capuchas de terciopelo azul muy grueso, fueron bien recibidas por todo un palacio de borrachos que esa noche estaba prodigo de alagos por los que les habian dado todo el vino.

Cuando todos se sentaron a cenar, comieron intentando disimular su borrachera todo lo posible ante las reinas y sus siete invitados, y escucharon la musica.

Uno de ellos dijo al fin algo mas que un monosilabo, dirigiendose a Celestia:

-Y, maestra, ¿Fue feliz mi hermano con Candence?

Todos los invitados se bajaron las capuchas, y vieron a una dragona, con la cresta delantera de su cabesa mucho mas grande que los demas sonreirles, mientras los demas se estaban quitandose las capas y capuchas completamente y dejandolas en los respaldos de sus asientos.

Rarity y Twilght, que habian sido unicornios, tenian los espolones delanteros de sus cabezas prominentes y aun canalizaban magia a traves de ellos, sin perder poder magico como habia temido Twilight cuando Spike les explico todo, y Rarity llevaba puesto el collar con la gema que Spike le habia regalado ese dia hace tanto tiempo.

Rainbow dash, habiendo sido la mas rapida, era mucho mas delgada que los demas y sus alas eran muchisimo mas grandes(y delicadas, aunque tenian un aspecto resistente) que las de los demas.

Fluttershy, en cambio, conservaba algo de la delgades que caracterisaba a Rainbow, pero era algo(muy poco) rechoncha, teniendo un aspecto de matrona, y tenia un ave escondida sobre la cabeza.

Applejack tenia alas pequeñas pero aun asi capaces de sostenerla, siendo la de complexion mas muscular de todas, sus brazos eran de aspecto mucho mas firme que los de las demas, y Pinkye, a pesar de haber cambiado de cuerpo, seguia siendo Pinkye, era delgada y sus movimientos eran muy rapidos, siendo sumamente agil y con ese aspecto "apapachable" que siempre habia tenido, y todas tenian collares iguales a sus cutie marks y conservaban su cabello, escepto Applejack que tambien tenia su amado sombrerito.

-A que los sorprendimos, ¿no esperaban que siguieramos vivas no?Estabamos en un lugar oscuro y que daba miedo, pero yo simplemente cante y me puse feliz, y las demas se pusieron felices, y yo me puse feliz porque ellas estaban felices, y entonces un señor muy alto y con aspecto importante nos dijo que Spike velaba por nosotros y le cante una cancion sobre Spike y el nos sonrio y se fue...

-Creo que ya esta bien, dulzura- le tapo la boca Applejack

-Estan muy felices, tuvieron varios hijos y uno de ellos es el primer alicornio nacido en la historia.-respondio finalmente Celestia, que habia sabido que al eran ellas desde el momento en que su concejal le describio la llama azul claro y el paso rapido del dragon.

Despidieron a los borrachos que habia en todos lados, y Celestia converso por mucho tiempo con ellos.

Rainbow dash aun era capas de romper la barrera del sonic rainboom pero segun ella ya no era lo mismo, "No se lo he podido mostrar a alguien en mucho tiempo porque Spike queria que fuera una sorpresa para ti, ya que fuiste la que tomo la delantera cuando tuviste que hablar con lo que el llamo La cara enorme"

-¿Mi casa sigue en pie?- le pregunto asustada Fluttershy.

-Si, ahora es un monumento a los elementos mas poderosos de todos, pero creo que puedo lograr que saques tus valores personales de alli.

Luna, en cambio, estaba simplemente sentada en la mesa, mirandolos mientras sonreia ampliamanete por primera ves desde el funeral de Twilight, y vio que Spike llevaba la gema que su madre le habia enviado, ahora en un collar de oro.

-En tus años de vagabundeo, ¿lograste encontrar a tu madre? dijo por fin

-Un par de veces vi a una dragona que se parecia a mi seguirme, hasta que me ataco sin reconoserme hasta que vio mi collar, pero les contare a todos la historia completa en la mañana.

Rainbow habia ido estado toda la mañana haciendo sonic rainbooms(y aun producia su estela de arcoiris), y todos los ponies de Canterlot estaban practicamente drogados con los colores que inundaban todo el cielo continuamente mientras que fluttershy habia ido a ver su casa y el bosque everfree, volviendo contenta de como estaba todo.

Applejack, en cambio, habia ido a la vieja granja a revisar todo, y Applebloom, que era tan vieja como abuelita lo habia sido cuando ellla la habia visto por ultima ves, le habia llorado al hombro cuando la habia visto, reconociendola como solo una hermana lo puede hacer a pesar de todos los cambios.

-¿Pero como sigues viva?-le habia preguntado AJ- debes tener casi 100 años ahora!.

-Mientras no estabas la ciencia medica avanso mucho, y me alegro de que eso me haya podido dejar ver a mi hermana mayor una ves mas antes de morir-dijo ella simplemente, y habia mandado a sus hijos a mostrarle el campo mientras le preparaba una jarra de dulce de manzana, que Applejack acabo en un segundo.

Twilight fue a su vieja casa-biblioteca y la noto...debil, no tenia esa vitalidad que siempre le habia agradado, se ofendio un poco al ver a una nueva bibliotecaria, pero aun asi logro que le permitieran ir al sotano a recojer sus cosas, que llevaban ahy 25 años juntando moho pero que ella logro secar con un poco de magia y un fuego suave.

Rarity reviso su antigua boutique sin poder evitar preguntarse sobre si seguirira en pie y vio a una pony blanca con el crin rosa y violeta.

-¿Sweetie?-pregunto al ver que aun estaba ahy

-No, ella es mi madre, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-¿Soy tia?-pregunto ella lagrimeando.

-¿Disculpe?-la potrilla estaba confundida, tenia mas o menos su edad cuando conocio a twilight.

-¿Puedo ver a tu madre?

-Claro- les respondio ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner en esa situacion.

Pero no era necesario, su hermanita menor habia oido la conversacion desde la cocina, y reconosio la vos de su hermana.

-Esta, hija mia -dijo ella sin salir de su sorpresa- es mi hermana mayor.

-Pero es un dragon, ¿ella no era una pony?

-Lo era.

Pinkye pie deambulaba por Ponyville maravillandose de cuanto habia cambiado todo, y de repente noto que la pasteleria seguia en su lugar.

Los gemelos la estaban atendiendo, recibiendo a los clientes como podian ya que parecia ser un dia festivo

-¿Me recuerdan?-dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando le llego su turno

-¿Eh?

-Soy Pinkye, su hermana, aunque cuando me fui eran muy jovenes.

-Creo, ¿pero no eras una ponie?recuerdo un borron rosa que me ponia feliz, y creo recordar que eras una ponie y no un dragon.

Ella se fue, triste, dandose cuenta de lo que todas ellas se estaban dando cuenta al ver sus hogares de antaño:volvian a tener vida, pero habian perdido por completo la cuerda que los unia a ese mundo y tendrian que trabajar para recuperarla.

Twilight se pregunto si no habria sido mejor que continuaran muertas, ver como habia avanzado todo, como nadie los recordaba claramente aparte de sus hermanos o hermanas era triste, la hacia pensar en el tiempo perdido.

Aunque no se dieran cuenta, habian sabido esto en el momento de despertar, ir ahy habia sido meramente una transicion entre presentirlo y confirmarlo, un ritual que necesitaban.

Fueron a ver el cementerio, saludandose sin mucha alegria al ver que todas iban al mismo tiempo, y lloraron en silencio sobre las lapidas de los caidos, los que habian perdido en la guerra contra el tiempo.

Cuando volvieron al palacio, todas menos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban cabisbajas, las dos pegasos del grupo eran las unicas que no habian tenido familia o un lugar al que estubieran conectadas en Ponyville, y Fluttershy simplemente habia confirmado que el bosque seguia tan salvaje como siempre, que podia sacar sus pocos afectos personales y volver, mientras que Rainbow, simplemente, se conformaba con seguir siendo veloz, por lo que fueron las encargadas de consolar a sus amigas.

-Y bien, Spike, ¿puedes contarme que hiciste en esos 25 años de vagabundeo por el mundo?

-Con gusto-respondio el, que se habia quedado sentado mirandolas y sabiendo que tenian que hacerlo solas, aceptar el largo de su vida como el lo habia hecho hacia tantos años.

Cuando hace dos decadas y media invocamos a los creadores, me mantivueron a un lado mientras ustedes dos hablaban-se dirigio a las princesas- y cuando ustedes terminaron, me permitieron hablar a mi, y cuando dije lo que tenia que decir me dijeron que ahora tenia que demostrar que ellas lo valian...

-Ellas atraparon, y luego purificaron, a un ser que podria haber destruido toda Equestria, Sus hijas no pudieron detener a Discord y aun asi mis amigas fueron contra el aun sabiendo lo que podia hacerles.

Ellas le enseñaron cosas a Celestia que ella no habia aprendido acerca de la amistad a pesar de sus edad, eran nobles, generosas, y nunca dejaron de poner el bienestar ajeno por sobre el suyo, muchas veces podrian haberlo dejado todo, pudieron simplemente sucumbir al hechiso de Discord o al miedo a Nightmare Moon, pero cuando una empesaba a ceder, otra la hacia seguir, le recordaba lo poderosa que podia ser la amistad si las personas correctas se encontraban en el lugar correcto.

Salvaron un pueblo e hicieron a los bufalos y ponis unirse, le demostraron al mundo que el amor por los demas es la mas poderosa de las magias, una que, tengas un cuerno, alas o simplemente seas fuerte, todos poseen y que como un avellano en una isla en medio del mar, crece y da sus frutos y sombra a los demas sin importar las adversidades que alla, porque nada lo puede detener.

Criaron a un dragon que se convirtio en un ser noble, alejado de la avaricia que predomina en nuestra especie, y a traves del amor, evitaron que este se convirtiera en un mounstro, y aunque fuera un niño nunca lo excluyeron, nunca aun cuando el empeso a agrandarse y a tener unas garras que podrina haberlas perforado, aunque su mirada se volvio mucho mas fiera, porque supieron mirar directamente a su corazon e ignorar su aspecto para ver el amor que les tenia a todas.

Salvaron un imperio que mantenia a toda Equestria en pie, supieron olvidar su posibilidad de fracaso en pos del bienestar ajeno, encomendandole a un dragon bebe un artefacto que podia ser tomado por el enemigo, confiando plenamente en el.

Ellas se ganaron la posibilidad de vivir tanto como yo por el simple hecho de ser puras, y de nunca olvidar el poder transformador que es el amor aunque todo les indicara lo contrario.

-Has demostrado tu valor pequeño dragon, al hablarnos de esa forma sabiendo que podriamos destruirte, ahora demuestra que ellas lo valian tanto: nos traeras las 6 gemas de la armonia originales, que aun no se destruyen ya que las protegemos, para demostrarnos que realmente importan tanto y que tu amor por todas ellas se mantendra aun despues del luto.

De repente su artilla, que al parecer era capas de viajar entre los planos de la existencia, empezo a brillar.

-Veo que te nos adelantaste-dijo la cara que tenia enfrente, mientras la piedra que Spike habia encontrado bajo tierra, partida en dos, salia flotando de la artilla-Esta es la piedra de la generosidad, se dejo de romper para que ese avellano pudiera vivir y a su ves ser generoso con otros, puedes tomar esto como un ejemplo sobre como encontrar a las otras piedras.

-Pero como se supone que encuentre gemas que estarian en lugares tan extraños como una isla desierta-le pregunto Spike, indignado

-Tranquilo, esta fue un caso especial por su naturaleza, las otras se podran localizar mucho mas facilmente-dijo la vos mientras el volvia en si y veia a las princesas preocupadas encima suyo.

Se fue sin decirles mucho, decidido a empezar lo antes posible y sabiendo que ese seria un camino muy, muy largo.


	2. Parte 1

Lo primero que hizo al aterrizar fue buscar un metodo con el que pudiera hacer dinero rapido para procurarse comida mientras estuviera en ese viaje, por lo que se detuvo en un pueblito fronteriso que estaba medio desierto y decidio trabajar en una granja por una tarde para tener unos bits, de seguro con su tamaño lograria algo de paga extra.

Paradojicamente, termino en una granja de manzanas.

-¿Cuanto me podrian pagar por recojer la cosecha hasta que anocheciera?

-Un bit por kilo-le respondio, sin darle tiempo para intentar pedir mas.

Como fuera, logro con facilidad 50 bits para esa noche.

-Ojala te pudiera tener un tiempo mas aqui, el primo AJ se fue hace años y mis hijos no han trabajado igual desde entonces...

-¿Se refiere a Applejack?-no estaba del todo sorprendido, sabia bien que la familia Apple era muy extensa.

-¿Tu no seras ese dragon del que me hablo tantas veces no?parecia que te queria mucho, si entiendes a que me refiero, espero que no se haya ido con eso en la garganta.

Los ojos de Spike no podian haberse agrandado mas, y el viejo campesino se rio, algo triste.

-Siempre me hablaba de como ayudabas en lo que podias aunque fueras algo torpe, ella realmente te queria amiguito.

El simplemente se fue, alegre por haber encontrado con un pequeño puerto de paz, como si estuviera perdido en el mar y una mano amiga lo saludara a la distancia, pero aun asi sintio la boca del estomago cerrarse, ¿le habia prestado atencion a una ponie que nunca le habia devuelto el afecto mientras otra lo amaba?se sentia culpable, el mundo era injusto de demasiadas formas, y esto solo era una pequeña piedra mas en la pila.

Continuo su camino, preguntandose sobre si no abria sido mejor ignorar a Rarity y prestar atencion a todas las sutilidades que, despues de casi 30 años, recien en ese momento comprendia, pero tambien atento a cualquier señal de un elemento, gente pasando por un lugar y poniendose alegre, o decidiendo dejar a la amante con la que iba y volver a su casa para estar con su mujer, estaria 25 años siempre vigilante, con el tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo que intentarlo, siempre tenia un pequeño faro mental concentrado en esas cosas.

Compro algo de comida y la puso en su artilla, deseando haber llevado un par de gemas, que podrian haberlo nutrido por varios dias con un puñado en ves de por unas horas como la comida normal, y agradeciendo a las princesas la artilla, que era de muy buena calidad, cuero bien curado y cosida artesanalmente, con cuidado de que cada puntada estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Siguio su camino, buscando un buen lugar para dormir seguro, quizas en la copa de un arbol frondoso, ya lo habia hecho un par de veces cuando hacia calor y no era tan incomodo.

Siguio asi un par de dias, alejandose cada ves mas de Equestria y adentrandose en el territorio de las zebras, sabiendo de alguna forma que eso seria lo correcto, preguntandose si encontraria a algun pariente de Zecora, que habia fallecido poco antes que Twilight; las dos estudiantes de las artes misticas habian sido las que mas habian vivido.

Fueron dias horribles, preguntandose si alguna ves lograria encontrar las 5 gemas que necesitaba, ¿como lo sabria?¿como evitaria comerse una por error?aun con estas dudas, en cierta froma se reia de si mismo, si una sola gema habia resistido toneladas antes de romperse, habia provocado a un arbol a crecer en esa situacion, era innegable que lo sabria cuando la viera.

Aun asi, la duda persistia, royendolo como un pequeño animal, susurrandole que jamas las encontraria, que seria mejor dejarlo todo, quedarse a vivir en ese lugar, pero el no cedio, se negaba a matarlas negandoles la posibilidad de vivir.

Luego de unos dias caminando en el desierto, sus escamas estaban retraidas contra su cuerpo, hacia varios dias que no tomaba agua y lo unico que lo mantenia era una roca que habia golpeado en un momento de desesperacion y habia revelado estar llena de gemas, habia comido todo lo que habia podido, habia llenado sus artillas con ellas tirando la comida para algun animal que pasara, y habia seguido luego de una siesta y otro atracon, deseando encontrar asi fuera un charco, pero, bueno, seguia caminando con sus artillas casi llenas de gemas(priorisando el ahorro por sobre sus antojos, sabia bien que podia sobrevivir con dos o tres de ellas al dia) cuando vio un arbol a lo lejos, y apuro un poco el paso(para volar tenia que poner su cuerpo en posicion horizontal y recibir el sol en una superficie de este mucho mayor) sabiendo que no encontraria una gema de forma tan facil pero si que si habia un arbol, habia sombra y probablemente algo de agua.

Pero no habia ninguna de las dos, el arbol llevaba años muerto y lo unico que habia era el curso de un rio tan seco como el resto de ese desierto asi que continuo caminando, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo oscuro.

Siguio asi por varios dias mas, todo el parecia mas pequeño, y aunque no tuviera hambre, la sed lo castigaba.

Penso varias veces en pedirle ayuda a las princesas, pero seria injusto, el se habia ido sin explicarles nada y no podia pedirles ayuda de la nada, pedirles que lo buscaran en ese desierto inmenso, que no parecia terminarse nunca, asi que continuo, y continuo, y cuando no pudo mas, simplemente se comio una gema con una lengua seca y dura y continuo, ignorando sus rodillas que aullaban de dolor, que pies que dolian con cada piedrita que pisaba, continuo a pesar de todo.

A veces decidia que se enfermaria si seguia caminando, asi que simplemente volaba por unas horas y seguia caminando, era un automata, su unica funcion era caminar y buscar agua o un pueblito perdido en medio de la nada, no importaba que, cualquier cosa, ALGO, algo mas que arena, piedras afiladas y calor, cualquier cosa, cuando la encontrara, se podria dar por vencido, tirarse y simplemente dejarse morir, pero no en medio de ese desierto anonimo, que parecia ser la apoteosis de todos los desiertos.

Al fin, cuando ya habia perdido completamente la medida del tiempo y podia haber pasado un dia, un mes o un año, encontro un pueblito, con dos o tres chosas y un aljibe, llego, grito y se dejo caer, para dejarse atrapar por la negrura que lo perseguia desde hacia tanto tiempo.

-Madre mia, ¿ya esta bien este ser sin agua ni comida?

-Aun no hijo, el todavia nada dijo.

El sonrio muy levemente, pensando que era Zecora, pero no pudo decir su nombre, asi que decidio dormir un poco mas.

Se desperto sintiendose algo mejor, pero aun no del todo bien, pero podia caminar.

-¿Hola?

Nada

Salio de la chosa balanceandose mientras caminaba, tenia una extraña pasta maloliente que podria haber sido puesta por la mismisima Zecora en una de las patas, pero le dolia saber que no habia sido ella quien la habia puesto.

-Al fin se ha levantado, nuestro dragon ya se a curado.

**Si, mis rimas son horrrrrrrendas**

-No ha sanado, su pierna no se ha recuperado-

Miro en torno suyo para ver a las zebras que hablaban, pero no las logro notar hasta que ellas mismas se asomaron de entre unas sombras.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?¿porque no se dejaban ver?

-De ti aun dudamos, al vivir aqui no de todos confiamos.

-Tranquilas, conoci a una de su especie y no les tengo ningun mal deseo, solo quiero continuar con mi viaje.

-Pues de aqui no sales hasta que de balancearte no pares

Le tomo unos segundos entenderla, pero se dio cuenta:solo lo dejarian irse cuando dejara de rengear y estuviera en optimas condiciones.

-Esta bien, pero no tarden...-Dijo el, que ya sabia bien que si una zebra decia algo asi no era a la ligera.

-Tendremos que amputar, o la infeccion te va a matar.

Los ojos de Spike volvieron a abrir como platos, casi tanto como cuando el tio de AJ le habia hecho aquella confesion.

Y las zebras se calleron al piso rectorciendose de la risa, era el octavo seguido que caia en eso, simplemente no dejeban de caer en lo mismo

-Lo JAJA... sentimos, es que JAJ ante tanto calor de algo tenemos que JAJAJ reirnos...

-Si si, buena broma-les respondio el apatico. preferia a Zecora, que siempre sabia mantener la compostura.

Se quedo un tiempo alli, mientras ellas le enseñaban a sobrevivir en el desierto, hasta que estuvo completamente recuperado...

-¿Y que te enseñaron?-le pregunto Twilight, siempre ansiosa por conocimientos

Ellas tampoco sabian la historia, el simplemente les habia dicho que era larga y preferia decirla una ves para ellas y las princesas.

-Oh, no mucho, basicamente a no detestar ningun tipo de liquido, ya fuera una lombris o barro, y con mi dieta de dragon deberia poder sobrevivir hasta el proximo pueblo, a unos tres dias de viaje.

-¿Y comiste muchos gusanos?- le pregunto Pinkye con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Applejack le eludia la mirada a Spike.

Fue imposible:Todas, incluidas las princesas rompieron a reir ante el inevitable doble sentido, era simplemente demasiado tentador.

-Bueno! ¿quieren continuar con el relato o reirse con dobles, triples y cuadruples sentidos?

Ellas dos me cuidaron, y cuando estuve sano me dejaron partir, con una pequeña cantimplora para ayudarme en mi viaje, y yo les deje un par de gemas en pago por sus servicios.

-Nos hemos de negar, nuestra doctrina deberas aceptar.

-Y ustedes, señoras rimitas, me cuidaron por 15 dias asi que lo tendran que aceptar.

Y se fue, dejandolas con las gemas en la mano y la boca abierta; nadie las habia llamado señoras rimitas en sus vidas.

Asi que siguio caminando y buscando señales de una de las gemas sin exito, y tres dias despues llego al pueblo, donde habia una fila realisando una ceremonia con la foto de alguien que le parecia conocido, asi que la miro mas de cerca.

-¿Zecora...?

Una de las zebras, que parecia dirigir la procesion, se le acerco:

-¿Sabes quien es ella, dragon morado?

-Si, vivio muchos años en mi tierra, Equestria, hasta que la edad le gano siendo muy vieja, ¿es una santa o algo asi?

-Luego te explicaremos, pero solo si tu nombre sabemos.

-Spike,-y aqui dudo, pero continuo- Hijo de Twilight, la hechizera

-Eras tu, ella razon tuvo.

Lo llevaron a un pequeño templo.

-Ella fue una muy sabia, viajo por mucho tiempo para volver con conocimientos hasta que encontro tu reino y vio al bosque Everfree, desde donde nos mando una carta diciendo que habia encontrado el lugar donde estaba su destino- Spike noto que no hablaba en rima, pero no lo menciono:no fuera a ser que empezara a hacerlo- y que se iba a quedar alli.

Aunque sentimos pena por no volver a verla, aqui encontrar el destino en la vida es lo que en su reino conseguir la marquita.

Cuando llevaba varios años alli, nos envio un paquete sobre el que decia que te diesemos esto cuando vinieras en una busqueda para lograr tu destino.

Le dio una pequeña gema de un color rojo palido, desgastado por el paso de los siglos.

Habia encontrado la gema del elemento de la risa.

Bueno, con esas dos zebras locas era predecible.

-Gracias, ¿pero como puedo agradecerles?

-Cuentame tu historia, el conocimiento que sin ti no tendria

Alli estaba de nuevo, esas rimas lo estaban mareando.

-¿Toda, desde que naci, o solo la que me hizo iniciar este viaje?

-Lo que tu quieras, lo que la necesidad de contar sientas.

Asi que el les conto toda su historia, como se habia sentido solo al crecer sin un dragon, y como habia ido tomando a Twilight como a una madre con el paso del tiempo, y ella se habia ofrecido para el papel con gusto, y de como se habia ido dado cuenta de que tendria que soportar la muerte de todas, pero que al final Celestia le habia estirado la pata, logrando darle una esperanza de vivir felis con todas ellas.

-¿Todo lo has contado, con nada dentro te has quedado?

Al ver que el asintia, continuo

-Veo en ti a un ser que bajo mucha presion se esta dejando aplastar, debes aprender a olvidar tu carga y dejarla en el suelo cuando no puedas mas con ella, o te destruira y para cuando ellas vuelvan, nada mas que un cascaron vacio seras.

-Gracias, muchisimas gracias-le sonrio el dulcemente. le habia dicho una de esas verdades que de tan grandes, se necesitaba que alguien mas le habia porque las habia confundido con parte del ambiente-Pero quiero saber una cosa:¿porque hablan con rimas?¿no se les hace dificil hablar de forma fluida?

-No realmente, es un rasgo cultural que aprendemos desde que nacemos, consideramos que tener que hacerlas demuestra y aumenta nuestro ingenio, si bien al notar la confusion de los extraños a veces no lo hacemos- se le rio un poco-y quizas tener lo que tu llamaste el elemento de la risa pasando de generacion en generacion de la realesa, hasta que se lo llevo Zecora, influencio un poco en ello.

El siguio camino hacia el norte, habiendo vendido algunas de sus gemas a buen precio, continuo su viaje.

Habia comprado un capucha que lo cubriria del sol y lo protegeria del frio que le habian dicho que habia en esa direccion, y una cadena de oro para colgar la gema que le habia enviado su madre, ademas, por supuesto, de agua.

Esta ves volo, sabiendo que la capucha lo protegeria del sol despiadado, y asi iria mucho mas rapido.

Bueno, termine por ahora, comamos algo y sigamos luego.


	3. Parte 2

Estaba comiendo bien por primera ves en muchisimo tiempo, ¿Hacia cuanto que no podia hacerlo sin pensar en la muerte? quizas desde la muerte de Rainbow, pero creia que algo antes.

Y AJ le seguia evitando la mirada, tendrian que airear todo a su tiempo, pero ella aun se estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que tenia vida y ahora tenia que hacerlo a la de que el sabia que significaban todas esas frases no completadas, esas risas desesperadas, esas miradas con un cierto anhelo que no habia logrado eliminar del todo antes de que el girara la cabesa, pero aun asi lo suficientemente rapidas para que el no entendiera las intenciones.

Queria decirle que habia sido un niño, disculparse, pero no sabia como, no sabia si sentia algo por ella o si aun sentia algo por Rarity, estaba confundido sobre si mismo en ese aspecto pero cuando hubieron terminado de comer siguio contando su historia.

-Asi que marche hacia el norte, esta ves siguiendo una linea de caminos y con varias pomadas que me habia dado la amiga de Zecora, como lo habia hecho la primera ves:sin saber hacia donde iba pero sabiendo que era a donde debia ir, y confiando plenamente en eso.

El desierto fue cambiando lentamente hacia un paraje montañoso, frio y humedo, en donde estaba mejor ya que ese era mi habitat natural, alli volar era mucho mas comodo;mas que volar saltaba asistido por mis alas entre piedra y piedra, moviendome mucho mas dinamicamente que en vuelo chato, y moviendome mas rapido.

Encontre un par de colonias de bufalos y ponies, y poquisimas de zebras, ya que no les gustaba el frio del lugar.

Continue moviendome durante dia y noche, ya que parecia que el solo respirar ese aire frio y humedo me daba energias, y por lo que supe despues no estaba tan equivocado.

Luego de un tiempo note que un a sombra parecia seguirme y estaba omnipresente en el horizonte, pero la ignore cuando note que no parecia representar ningun peligro, hasta que llegue a una ciudad enorme, Canterlot no le llegaria a los talones, Esa sola ciudad debia tener tanta poblacion como toda Equestria junta, y me pregunte como era que en un lugar con poco mas que un pueblito cada tanto habian edificado una ciudad tan masiva.

Le intente preguntar a uno y solo me respondio en un lenguaje extraño pero de forma inconfundiblemente grosera, y solo logre ese resultado repetido una y otra ves hasta que simplemente me sente en un banco para absorber todo lo posible del idioma y poder, si no mantener una conversacion, al menos saber decir algo tan simplem como si y no.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos asi, y ya estaba casi dormitando(pero ese faro que ya se habia establecido en su mente seguia bien despierto, y lo estaria por otros 24 años) oyo a una yegua insultar en una mescla de español y ese idioma extraño y grosero.

-Hey!

-¿Yo?

-¿Claro, ves a alguien mas hablando español?

Ella hizo ademan de irse por la ofensa, pero el la contuvo.

-Perdon, estoy haciendo algo importante y no se hablar ese idioma, creo que solo me deje llevar por la presion-le hizo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, que no fue muy buena, y ella se rio de su intento.

Era de un color gricaseo, y sus ojos eran violetas.

-¿Y como te llamas, chiquitin?

-¿Spike, podes decirme como se llama este pais?

-Podes llamarme Octi, vamos a mi casa para hablar tranquilos, hay mucho ajetreo por aqui-ignoro su pregunta ella, parecia estar acostumbrada a no crusar mas de dos palabras en la calle.

Su casa estaba mas calida, pero tenia esa humedad tan agradable que dominaba fuera, lo que el agradecio sin decir palabras.

-Ya se que a los de tu especie les gusta asi, tengo una amiga que deberias conocer, pero esta noche te quedaras aqui.

-¿Como?no tengo tiempo, puedo seguir si...

-¿Seguir sin comer, beber o descansar?eso es lo que suelen creer al llegar aqui, aunque el aire los puede mantener en pie mucho tiempo termina minando su salud de forma irrepalable.

El dragon la miraba sin entender

-¿Es que no te lo explicaron?el aire de este lugar contiene tanta piedra y gemas pulverisiadas por los derrumbes que en cierto grado puede alimentar a los dragones, pero de forma muy deficiente, su cuerpo cree que esta recibiendo todo lo que necesita y actua como tal, pero solo recibe una cuarta parte, poco mas poco menos de lo realmente necesario, y termina con la salud serveramente dañada.

El dragon seguia callado.

-¿Es que no entendiste? tendras que comer realmente bien por un par de dias antes de poder seguir a buen ritmo.

Estaba recordando la palabras de la zebra: "Veo en ti a un ser que bajo mucha presion se esta dejando aplastar, debes aprender a olvidar tu carga y dejarla en el suelo cuando no puedas mas con ella, o te destruira y para cuando ellas vuelvan, nada mas que un cascaron vacio seras."

Decidio hacerle caso, esa noche dormiria con esa extraña ponie que podia cambiar tan rapidamente de humor y a la mañana siguiente seguiria, a paso algo lento por un par de dias y luego a paso normal.

-Y bien. ¿como se llama este pais?-le pregunto el mientras asentia.

Para el dia siguiente ella le habia enseñado los fundamentos del idioma, y el salio algo apurado para seguir su camino, pero un dragon, de un color verdusco muy, muy claro lo detuvo cuando se habia alejado docientos o trecientos metros, era la sombra que habia visto varias veces a lo lejos.

-¡Que haces aqui, en mi territorio!

-Solo estoy de paso, no la estorbare...

-¡No me importa! No se supone que entres, deberias haber visto mis advertencias antes de llegar

Diablos, ya le estaba lastimando los oidos

-Lo siento, es que fui criado po-

-¡Vete!¡No tienes derecho a estar aqui!

en eso, Octi se aparecio desde detras de una piedra y Spyke la cubrio, sin darle tiempo para que viera a la dragona que los amenazaba a ambos.

-Te olvidaste tu collar-le dijo ella simplemente mientras el lo tomaba distraido y se lo hechaba al cuello

-Debes irte! esto podria ser peligroso para t-

Los seguian interrumpiendo, ¿porque todos amaban tantisimo hacerlo?

-Ninguno de los dos debe estar aqui, fuera!

El se dio vuelta para mirarla desafiante, pero ella vio su collar y se desmorono.

-Asi que volviste despues de tantos años.

-Que?

-Yo soy tu madre, ¿te pasaste casi dos años enviandome cartas continuamente y ahora no lo entiendes?

-Pero que haces aqui, porque no viniste cuando te llame, porque solo me enviaste nada mas que un pequeño cristal, no entiendo nada de esto.

-Cuando me las mandaste estaba asustada, solo te habia perdido hacia un par de años porque te caiste del nido y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas, y te aparecias de repente, no sabia que hacer, ¿entiendes?

-Pero porque solo me enviaste un cristal, podrias haberme dicho eso.

-¿Aun no reconozes verdaderamente que es?lanzale una llama suave.

Twilight se abria facinado con eso; tenia talladas figuras tan diminutas que ni el lograba verlas, pero ante el brillo de la llama se proyecto una carta astral en las piedras, indicando la ubicacion de la guarida de su madre, y debajo una pequeña simple, pequeña, sonrisa hecha con dos puntos y una linea curva.

-¿Nunca se te habia ocurrido?pense que tambien era comun entre los ponis mandar esas cosas, son un medio para transportar informacion muy barato y durable.

-Los ponis no lanzan fuego-dijo el algo ofendido, en mas de una forma se consideraba uno de ellos y se sentia ultrajado ahora que su madre hablaba mal de ellos.

-Supongo que es tan buena explicasion como cualquier otra

¿Pero era correcto decir que era su madre?Twilight lo habia sido de muchas formas, si no biologica, si sentimental, lo habia protegido cuando el tenia pesadillas, tapado cuando tenia frio, y aunque esa dragona que que tuviera enfrente le habia enviado una señal, no se habia preocupado en lo mas minimo de que el lo entendiera.

-Veo lo que piensas, hijo, pero cuando vi que no venias me desanime, pense que habias decidido que no me necesitabas, y ahora solo pasas por aqui por casualidad, sin intencion de encontrarme.

Ella sea fue acongojada, preguntandose si no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.

-Espera, creo que pudo quedarme un momento contigo

El realmente queria seguir, pero sabia bien que esta era la unica oportunidad que tenia de acercarse a su cultura, y de conoser a su madre real, no podia desperdiciarla.

-Espera, ¿Scarlet?

-¿Octavia?

Octi le habia parecido conocida desde el principio aunque era algo muy lejano, ahora recordaba que la habia visto tocando en Canterlot cuando el y las chicas aun eran jovenes.

-¿Pero tu no tocaste para las mismisimas princesas?¿Porque te fuiste de alli?

ella simplemente se le rio un poco, y fue camino a su casa.

-¡Espera!

La volvio a tomar tan firmemente como lo habia hecho el dia anterior, y ella volvio a esperarlo

-Era feliz, pero era una felisidad chata, aqui en cambio soy triste pero es una tristesa mas profunda, creo que para ser realmente feliz debes dejarte llevar un poco por la tristeza de ves en cuando.

El solo se quedo callado mientras la veia irse, sin saber que esa frase estaria con el por años, obligandolo a seguir un poco mas, a pensar que era una tristeza necesaria la que sentia, y que aumentaria su alegria al ver a sus amigas de vuelta.

-¿Hijo?

El volvio en si y la siguio a su cueva, donde pasaria otra semana antes de seguir camino.

-Somos de una estirpe muy antigua, poderosa y con grandes atributos magicos, pero tambien rara porque otros envidian nuestros poderes y creen que al beber nuestra sangre los tendran

Podemos nutrirnos parcialmente del mismo aire si este tiene roca pulverisada, nuestras llamas son mucho mas potentes que las de otros, tenemos una afinidad magica que esta casi al nivel de la de los unicornios, que podemos entrenar para volvernos sumamente poderosos.

Nuestra fuerza fisica no se le queda atras, desde pequeños podemos hacer lo que llamo estado Bereeik al enojarnos mucho, siendo plenamente dueños de nuestras acciones si entrenamos lo sificiente, y asi llegar a tener una fuerza increible.

Somos casi la unica raza capas de controlar su avaricia, aunque no todos lo logramos, me alegro de que tu puedas, ¿puedes decirme como lo hiciste?

-Mhhh...-se sentia como un niño, ¿era tan dificil decirle que por amor?no, eso no, lo dificil era decir que por un amor no correspondido-Creo que quizas...por amor...

-Ahh, la magia mas antigua y duradera de todas, ¿te fue ese amor correspondido?

ella simplemente tuvo que mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo confuso que estaba sobre el amor en ese momento

-Ven aqui, dale un abrazo a tu vieja madre y te sentir-

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!No eres mi madre, mi madre murio y estoy en una busqueda para devolverla.-se fue furioso, pequeñas espirales de fuego salian de su nariz y boca.

Fue a la casa de Octavia, que ya sabia que volveria, y esta le preparo un te y lo obligo a contarle todo.

-Debes entenderla, ella te perdio hace decadas, muchas veces se pregunto si te preocupabas por ella o la odiabas, si estarias en un lugar en el que estuvieras feliz o eras triste, ¿sabes cuantas veces lloro adelante mio, donde ahora estas vos sentado, por esas cosas?Nunca te olvido del todo aunque no seguiste el mapa que te envio, y ahora tiene a su hijo perdido por primera ves en mucho tiempo y esperas que no cometa errores?

¿No te preguntas como es que tiene tu tamaño a pesar de ser tu madre?En los dragones, la tristeza es un factor de cambio horrible, los hace cada ves mas debiles y pequeños, sin importar lo que hagan, y ahora tu te enojas porque te pide un abrazo, ¿te das cuenta de como esta sufriendo?

Pero ya estaba anocheciendo asi que el volvio a quedarse alli.

Al dia siguiente Octavia lo obligo a disculparse con su madre y a darle el abrazo, lo que resulto en ella llorando en sus hombros.

Cuando todo estuvo sanado ella siguio enseñandole su cultura, a como podia enterrarse si estaba muy herido y sobrevivir alimentandose de alimañas hasta haber sanado, sobre como usar su fuego de forma controlada, y cuando hubo pasado una semana el siguio, con un par de conocimientos mas, algunos en la mente y otros en el corazon.

Fue a paso rapido, moviendose a paso rapido entre las rocas, y preguntandose porque se habia dejado llevar con Octavia, y decidiendo no contarle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas cuando volvieran, voto con el que continuaria 24 años despues.

La necesidad de seguir al norte continuaba, pero se iba acercando a su objetivo rapidamente ahora que sabia todo lo que su madre le habia enseñado, asi que continuo a ese paso,comiendo un par de gemas al dia e ignorando la falsa sensacion de energia que le producia ese aire humedo y frio, tan placentero.

Llego a una ciudad, que si bien no era tan grande como la primera, seguia siendo enorme, y continuo hacia el norte hasta que encontro un museo(o supuso que eso era, tenia todo el aspecto de ser uno pero Octavia solo le habia enseñado lo necesario para tener una conversacion algo incomoda, y no sabia leer en ese idioma.)

entro dandole un pequeño puñado de gemas al portero para que no lo interrumpieran y deambulo por todos lados buscando lo que sabia que estaria alli hasta que lo vio:una estatua de una ponie en actitud desafiante siendo atacada por una manticora que tenia un collar con la gema incrustada, ¿habria sido el primer elemento de la armonia? probablemente.

Un guia del museo se le acerco y le empezo a hablar en ese idioma suyo, que parecia ser tan grosero aunque hablaran con gentileza, pero Spike le dijo como pudo que no sabia hablarlo muy bien.

-No hay problema, tambien hablo tu lengua.

Esta fue la primera que llevo el elemento de la armonia sobre su cuello, nada menos que de la lealtad:sus amigas estaban siendo perseguidas por una manticora y ella no pudo soportar mas que ese ser siguiera asustandolas tanto, por lo que las hizo ir mas adelante y lo enfrento sin saber que portaba una gema tan poderosa, pero fue inevitable que fuera convertida en piedra.

Aun asi, la gema siguio fiel a su dueña y se vengo convirtiendo tambien a la manticora en piedra para que no le pudiera hacer daño a sus amigas.

Lo extraño del asunto es que su madre se lo regalo en su cumpleaños y no sabia lo que era, despues confeso haberlo comprado como una baratija y despues lo engarso en un collar de su madre, ya que esas eran epocas de gran miseria en nuestro pais.

Spike la miraba facinado:¿la madre habia sentido esa extraña atraccion que el habia sentido?¿O simplemente la gema la habia buscado sabiendo que la llevaria al elemento de la lealtad?

-¿Y como lo saben?

-Toquela sin miedo, ya se dara cuenta.

La toco, y de repente tuvo frio.

-¿Que paso?

-lo dire...luego de ir al baño, no voy desde ayer.

Mientras esperaban(una larga espera) conversaron un poco entre si, y Applejack le susurro a Rarity:

-¿Tu sientes algo por el?

-No querida, tienes el camino libre.

-¿No estaras dejando mostrar tu elemento de la armonia no?-bromeo ella.

-El tema es:¿tu aun sientes algo por el?

-No lo se, recuerda que yo mori en un incendio.

Lo que no saben es que cuando estaba muriendo me senti feliz, ya no tenia que disimular mas, que ver como el te miraba a ti y nunca me prestaba atencion a mi, ¿recuerdas aquella ves que le salve la vida?aunque era molesto ver como rompia todo no podia evitar estar feliz al pensar que el haria todo lo que le pidiera, sin importar lo que fuera, en mis ultimos momentos, me imagine que el estaba en un incendio y lo salvaba, y el tenia una deuda de gratitud de la que nunca me podria deshacer.

¿Sabes como me senti al volver?en cierta forma aun no salgo del incendio, sigo preguntandome si todo esto no es algo que estoy imaginando que el sabe todo, creo que la primera ves que logre pensar con cierta orden y no solo un dolor enorme vi su cara y lo supe.

Ella habia levantado la vos sin darse cuenta y todas la habian oido, y terminaron abrasandola en grupo mientras las princeasas las miraban sentadas, sin dejar de ser dignas ante esa situacion.

-Que diablos, esto no pasa tan seguido-dijo luna llendo a abrasarla.

Spike los vio al salir del baño y se unio al abrazo grupal, sin saber bien porque era pero uniendose de nuevo, ¿cuanto hacia que no participaba en uno?decadas.

-¿Quieren que continue con la historia?-espero a que todos asintieran y continuo-Como decia, Senti frio, la ventisca helada...

La ventisca helada la habia estado acompañando desde que habia salido de su casa con sus amigas, paarecia estar en todos lados y nada lograba salvarlas de su azote.

-Vamos! falta poco.

Oyo un leve sonido entre los arbustos pero lo ignoro, lo habian estado oyendo desde que habian salido y habia decidido ignorarlos para llegar antes posible al pueblo y poder comprar lo que necesitaban para hacer la comida, hacia mucho que no podian disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad asi que habian decididio hacer una pijamada.

De repente oyo una pisada y miro detra suyo, viendo la manticora que llevaba varios dias asotando el lugar, y escaparon.

Pero no servia, el maldito bicho parecia ser axactamente igual de rapido que ellas:no podian dejarlo ellas atras ni podia el alcansarlas, todo quedaba en una dolorosa espera, sabiendo que solo aplasaban lo inevitable.

Al final ella decidio defender a sus amigas y les ordeno seguir mientras miraba el recodo en el que sabia que esperaria.

La esera fue horrible, los segundos parecian dias mientras esa maldita ventisca lo empeoraba todo y ella seguia en esa actitud desafiante que no pensaba abandonar, queria mostrarle lo que era el dolor a la manticora.

Al fin aparecio, y el dolor fue inmediato, sintio como sus piernas se volvian cada ves mas duras, haciendola imposible moverse, sentia el dolor de su carne y musculo siendo solodificados, la desesperacion, pero aun asi nunca dejo de mirar desafiante al animal, ni cuando sintio como su estomago se endurecia aun con comida en el, cuando sus pulmones fueron solidificados y ya no pudo respirar, cuando su boca se endurecio y ella sintio la lengua quebrarse por el frio, siguio mirandola en actitud desafiante.

Cuando ya se estaba terminando de convertir en piedra, sus ojos no cambiaron, eran el ultimo punto que seguia alli, que seguia enviandole su constante desafio a luchar a la manticora.

Al final ella no pudo resistirlo mas y sus ojos sucumbieron al hechiso, y sintio dolor,no, no dolor sino DOLOR, su corazon intentaba latir y no lo lograba, sus patas caminar hacia delante pero solo recibian una sensacion sorda de negacion de parte de sus ligamentos petrificados.

y de repente recordo la gema que le habia regalado su madre hacia poco, era tan bella, y sentia que estaba hecha para ella, era como si toda su vida hasta tenerla hubiera sido poco mas que una espera hasta tenerla.

Vio a traves de sus ojos petrificados, casi ciegos, como un brillo celeste inundaba todo y finalmente convertia a la manticora en piedra.

luego de eso ya no importaba nada, sus amigas y su pueblo estaban a salvo, si algun dia la curaban de esa condicion se alegraria, pero realmente no le importaba con tal de que sus amigas estuvieran seguras.

luego de eso, el paso de los siglos, como muchos la tocaban y ella les contaba la historia, paciente, no tanto para exibirse como para demostrar su amor hacia los que la rodeaban, hasta que llego un dragon que ella habia esperado por mucho tiempo, porque el terminaria todo de una ves por todas y la dejaria ir a las infinitas praderas mas alla de este mundo, donde su madre y amigos la esperaban.

-Wow.

-Es normal.

-¿Que paso?

-Es normal.

-¿Tuve una vision de hace varios miles de años?

-Exactamundo.

Eso significaba que el reinado de las princesas habia durado mucho mas de lo que le habian dicho, pero luego lo pensaria.

-¿Y todos ven la parte del dragon?

-¿Eh?

-Nada, debe haber sido idea mia.

¿Tendria que robar un museo? no queria hacer nada malo, pero era lo unico que podia hacer, ademas esa pobre yegua, esperando a poder desatarse de una ves de ese mundo para ver a sus seres queridos, no pensaba contribuir a que su tortura durara un segundo mas de lo necesario.

Salio de alli preguntandose como entraria, ¿Por la noche? pues obio, no podia entrar durante el dia

exepto que...

¡Exepto que aprovechara el factor sospresa!

el dia siguiente entraria y tomaria la gema mientras hacia todo el ruido posible para mantener a los guardias confundidos(conocia bien la capacidad de sus pulmones) mientras escapaba, deseando que nadie lo reconociera aunque estaba un un pais que nunca habia visto.

Y asi lo hizo, se durmio temprano y comiendo solo lo extrictamente necesario para estar agil al dia siguiente por no tener el estomago lleno molestandolo.

Todo fue como esperaba, sus pulmones de dragon pudieron aturdir a los guardias...pero no a los sistemas magicos que protegian la exposicion mas importante y valiosa del museo.

Mierda mierda y mas mierda, deberia haberse dado cuenta, no podia verla pero podia oirla, inmensa, una esfera de algun material pesado persiguiendolo, podia oir como rasgaba el aire al ir a una velocidad increible para su tamaño y peso, como se iba acercando.

Pudo correr hasta detras de una pequeña colina cuando lo alcanso, y al golpearlo simplemente cayo el piso y se quedo quieta.

El, en cambio, se sentia horrible, su cabeza se sentia extraña, como si fuera mas liviana que antes y ya no lograba pensar del todo bien(aunque no lo supiera la esfera era de obsidiana pura y le habia roto el craneo, practicamente haciendo que la mitad de su cabeza se metiera en la otra mitad) asi que se quedo alli, tirado en el piso, esperando a morir y preguntandose si habria una pradera mas alla de ese mundo como habia pensado la primera yegua de la lealtad, y si los dragones podrian entrar ahy.

Pero de repente un circuito de su memoria decidio activarse por un azar del destino;una astilla de hueso se habia desprendido y habia golpeado su cerebro con la fuerza suficiente para reactivar esa zona.

-Y recuerda hijo, que no importa cuan grande sea el daño porque podremos enterrarnos profundo en el suelo y alimentarnos de alimañas hasta sanar.

Y eso hizo, uso sus ultimas fuerzas para excavar un hoyo de casi dies metros de profundidad en el que podria entrar, y se dejo caer, preguntandose si se salvaria y devolveria a sus amigaa a ese mundo o el mismo iria por ellas en las praderas.

Hiberno durante cinco años, sandando de a poco.

-Suficiente por hoy chicas, mañana escucharemos el resto, estoy agotado y no puedo mas


	4. Parte 3

Las 6 amigas se reunieron antes de que Spike despertara, tenian cosas que discutir sin el.

-¿Todas recuerdan el otro lugar?- pregunto Twilight

asintieron

-¿Porque creen que nos mantuvieron ahy?

-Probablemente esperaban que Spike les pidiera lo que les pidio asi que nunca nos dejaron ir del todo- asomo timidamente Fluttershy.

-Supongo que es lo mas logico, ahora deseenme suerte.

Le iba a preguntar a la princesa Celestia si su hermano realmente segui vivo como le habia insinuado anoche.

-Por supuesto que sigue vivo, ¿porque te habria de mentir?

La princesa habia aparecido de repente, no la habian visto entrar y ninguna habia oido una puerta abrirse.

-¿Creiste que eras la unica que podia hacer el hechizo de teletransportasion?

-¿Pero como es que sigue vivo?yo ya era vieja hace 25 años y el era mi hermano mayor, en este momento deberia tener alrededor de 150 años.

-Al parecer Cadenze uso algo de su magia en el sin pedirnos permiso, o quizas el ya tenia algo de genes de alicornio y por eso pudo tener un alicornio con ella-y penso "dios sabe que hay genes de alicornio en varias ramas genealogicas, aunque sean cada ves mas debiles" -tambien explicaria tu propia longevidad, mi querida estudiante.

-¿Podria...Podriamos verlos?

-Claro, pero deben volver antes de que Spike despierte

Y fueron alli, Twilight llevaba mucho sin hacer el hechiso de teletransportacion y le costo llevarlas a todas tan lejos con sus nuevos tamaños, pero lo lograron.

El imperio de cristal seguia igual que la ultima ves que lo habia visto excepto por la estacion de trenes, que parecia ser muchisimo mas grande que la ultima ves.

Remontaron vuelo hacia el palacio de cristal, donde se saltaron todas las etiquetas y simplemente volaron hacia el podrian haber llegado en peor momento.

Dentro se oian risitas y algo moviendose.

-Shining Armor!- llamo Twilight a su hermano planeando darle el susto de su vida.

No respondieron, simplemente se seguian oyendo las risitas dentro.

Shining, no me ignores -dijo Twilight llendo furiosa a abrir la puerta que llevaba al balcon- Nunca me has ignorado y no planeo permi...

Cadenze estaba con la cebeza hacia abajo y los cuartos traseros levantados mientras Shining se acercaba con un objeto enorme y alargado simulando ser un villano.

Twilight teletransporto a todos a los pies del castillo.

si les hubieran lanzado un balde de pintura roja quizas habrian tenido un color mas parecido al que tenian normalmente.

Hasta Pinkye estaba callada y no sabia como romper el silencio.

-Creo que podemos volver luego.-dijo al fin Twilight llevandolos de vuelta a Canterlot.

-¿Durmieron bien?- les pregunto Spike estirandose-¿Y porque estan en un banco de plaza?

Ellas simplemente se fueron por un momento a sus habitaciones a tranquilisarse y volvieron, esta ves Twilight se sento en el banco, lo llevo de vuelta a su lugar y volvio a Canterlot.

-Larga historia.

Spike estaba confundido, pero aun asi sigui con la historia despues de desayunar.

-Estuve en hibernacion durante años, varias veces pense en salir y seguir con la busqueda, pero sabia que si lo hacia antes de tiempo moriria, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estube asi, pero diria que unos 5 años.

Una ves, cuando llevaba un par de meses alli, un niño se emociono excavando con una nueva palita que le era mas facil de tomar con la magia de su cuerno y me toco, lo que lo hizo pensar que habia encontrado un tesoro.

Simplemente giro y le mostro un ojo enorme, del tamaño de su cabeza, y el niño se fue mientras el se desenterraba por completo para tapar un oyo de menos de 5 centimetros de diametro, parecia una burla.

Fueron años de espera, de una dolorosa como arriba todos buscaban al famoso ladron y pasaban continuamente, sin dejarlo dormir.

Otra ves, su madre fue a buscarlo porque tuvo una pesadilla en la que el se enterraba y no podia salir, pero el simplemente envio una pequeña llama a traves de varias grietas para indicarle que estaba bien, aunque luego de eso ella se quedo en las cercanias y fue la que me recibio al salir.

Aun sabiendo que saldria cuando fuera necesario y no antes, la espera le era desagradable, como si traicionara a sus amigas.

Pero el siguio esperando, a veces durmiendo y a veces comiendo, sintiendo como su artilla se pudria al lado suyo y el esperaba que no se perdiera ningun a de las gemas o de sus pertenencias, si perdia la gema que su madre le habia enviado hacia tanto tiempo simplemente ya no podria continuar.

Pero el se quedo alli, sanando, analisando los sucesos que habian ocurrido en su viaje.

"o solo un cascaron vacio va a quedar..."

"Pero era una felicidad chata, sin valor o profundidad..."

Al fin salio, se sentia completamente sano y se ocupo por varios minutos de sacar sus pertenencias de entre la tierra.

-Veo que despertaste

Su madre, ella nunca se habia alejado de el o lo habia dejado de proteger aun cuando el habia sido tan poco educado o considerado con ella, y se sintio culpable.

-¿Pero como me encontraste? llovio inmediatamente despues de que me enterre asi que no se notaba el poso, nunca hice ningun ruido y camufle bien mi olor.

-Una madre tiene sus metodos.-le respondio ella simplemente.-ahora, ¿puedes abrazar a tu madre sin tener un berrinche?

El lo hizo, y se disculpo por haberla tratado tan mal cuando se encontraron por primera ves.

-No pasa nada hijo, no pretendia que aceptaras de la nada que tu madre estaba enfrente tuyo, pero aun asi deberia haber sido mas paciente, ahora, creo que deberas continuar.

Antes de seguir su viaje le pidio a su madre que cuidara todo mientras iba a buscar una nueva artilla al pueblo, esta ves algo mas grande y comoda que la anterior, y una capucha para poder seguir comodamente con su viaje sin preocuparse por el frio o el calor.

luego de eso siguio su camino, preguntandole una ultima cosa a su madre antes de continuar:

-¿Octavia sigue en su hogar?

-Lo siento hijo mio, ella se fue a Canterlot hace dos años con una extraña amiga suya de melena azul, quizas puedas verla si vas alli algun dia.

Siguio caminando, sintiendo que algo le faltaba aunque tenia todas las gemas de la armonia y las ultimas joyas que le quedaban no parecian haber decrecido demasiado.

Cuando ya habia caminado durante dos dias se dio cuenta de que le faltaba, esta ves la pulsion, el llamado, se habian ido, no tenia idea de hacia donde deberia ir para encontrar la proxima gema, asi que hizo lo unico que pudo:volvio a la primera ciudad que habia encontrado en ese pais tan desierto, esta ves decidido a encontrar un mapamundi.

-Espera Spyke -lo interrumpio Celestia- Creo recordar que varios habitantes de ponieville mencionaron una figura que se aparecia en el cementerio de ves en cuando, cantaba algo muy triste y desaparecia completamente y sin dejar rastros, ¿no serias tu esa figura?

-No, no pise equestria en ningun momento desde el momento en el que sali hasta que encontre todas las gemas -dijo el confundido, aunque lo suyo era una leve mentira no queria arruinarles el final.

Compro el mapa(le fue dificil de encontrar y muy caro, a duras penas le habian quedado un par de gemas que tendria que proteger con su vida) y una ves que reviso que fuera confiable confirmando la ubicasion de los paises que ya habia visitado decidio ir a uno pequeño que casi no se veia en el mapa, asi que levanto vuelo e inicio su viaje.

Una semana despues cruzaba las fronteras y entraba al pequeño y pobre pais preguntandose si alguien sabria hablar español.

hizo lo unico que podia hacer sin su pulsion:vago por las calles y vio a un dragon haciendo figuras con su aliento, y aunque el lo intento solo logro hacer un perro con algo de aspecto de pulpo, aun con ese fracaso nunca dejo de practicar la habilidad por lo util que le podia ser para comunicarse con otros que no hablaran su idioma y logro ser decente en eso, aunque nunca tuvo la habilidad de ese artista callejero para hacer figuras tan pequeñas y delicadas como una flor en primavera.

Siguio caminando y decidio sacrificar un par de bits en una ruleta para distenderse un poco, ganando el primer premio sin siquiera proponerselo y el encargado revolvio una bendeja con gemas de dudable valor y procedencia.

Diablos

¿En serio?

¿una gema naranja, desgastada por los siglos?

Bueno, ya tenia le gema de la Honestidad


	5. Parte 4

era la mañana, solo Spike y Pinkye estaban despiertos , esperando a los demas

-¿Podes hacer figuras con tu fuego?-le pregunto Pinkye, como un niño diciendo que quiere un camion para navidad- porfavooooooooooooooooooooooooor

el asintio y comio un par de gemas de varios colores que llevaba siempre en sus artillas(habia estado veinticinco años con esas cosas sobre sus espaldas y se sentia raro cuando pensaba en quitarselas) para poder colorear su fuego y empezo con algo simple: Twilight y Pinkye jugueteando en una paradera.

Pinkye se emociono al verse a si misma e hizo que las demas vinieran mientras el mantenia la imagen suspendida como podia, cuando las 6 chicas y las princesas(incluido Smartpants, ni en su nueva forma draconica Twilight podia olvidarlo aunque nadie tenia la mas remota idea de como lo habia conseguido de vuelta) estuvieron despiertas Spike al fin pudo seguir:ahora llegaba Rainbow Dash y se ponia a hacer piruetas para entretenerlas, y luego de unos momentos todas se juntaban alli viendo a Rainbow Dash; 5 ponies disfrutando de un dia con el clima perfecto de una mañana sin nada que hacer.

Entonces llego Spike niño, y todo empezo a ponerse mal, Rainbow bajaba y se quedaba con sus amigas mientras grietas aparecian en el suelo, todo empezaba a tener de un tono naranja mientras RD y Fluttershy intentaban hacer a todos elevarse del suelo pero no podian porque eran demasiados, y Spike intentaba llegar a ellas desesperado pero no podia porque les grietas del suelo aparecian constantemente enfrente suyo.

El tono naranja empezaba a ser mas rojiso, y mientras las dos pegasos intentaban ayudar a su amigas a elevarse del suelo sin exito Spike se desesperaba y no lograba ayudarlas, hasta que ellas se hundian en el suelo y el se quedaba mierando el agujero, sin entender.

Luego de unos momentos el fue a la casa-biblioteca y volvio con una escalera de cuerdas que uso para bajar por un hoyo que no parecia terminar jamas, y cuando llego abajo, las cargo a duras penas cuando las encontro desmayadas y salio con ellas.

pero fue una subida que tardo años, el fue creciendo mientras subia, a veces llorando y a veces riendo, pero nunca dejando de subir con ellas.

Ya no lo pudo soportar mas, el fuego continuo durante casi media hora lo habia cansado y se le habia acabado el polvo de gema que habia acumulado en la boca asi que termino con su pequeña funcion de aficionado.

-¿Porque me miran asi?si hice algo vergonzoso sepan que yo no controlo del todo lo que hacen las llamas, cuelgan de mi estado emocional y no puedo ver bien lo que hacen porque estan muy cerca de mi cara.

Hasta las princesas estaban sorprendidas al no haberse imaginado que el se sentia asi, tan solo.

Twilight uso un hechizo simple para mostrarle la funcion desde su memoria y el quedo igual de sorprendido que todos.

-Lo siento si no les gusta que las vea asi, pero es practicamente lo que hize.

Ninguna se veia realmente ofendida por su papel de dama rescatada, pero no entendian del todo el punto de vista de Spike.

Al fin Rarity decidio acabar con ese silencio de una ves por todas.

-Y si tardaste unos 7 años en encontrar las primeras cuatro gemas, ¿como tardaste 18 años en encontrar las dos que faltaban?

Las busco desesperado, volvio con las zebras, pero nada le logro devolver esa sensacion de tiron por la gema mas proxima, fuera lo que fuera que habia hecho esa bola de obsidiana, no podria repararlo ni con cien años de hibernacion porque se habia ido para siempre, pero al menos lo unico que le faltaba eran dos de seis gemas, ¿no?

intento ser optimista, pero cuando pasaron dos años sin ver ni una huella de una de las piedras no pudo mas e hizo lo que deberia haber hecho desde un principio, a cada dragon o ponie confiable que conocia le contaba la historia, a los dragones les enseño como enviar paquetes con el fuego magico, y aunque eso nunca le dio una gema al menos le dio apoyo muchas veces, era muy comun que le dieran pequeñas cartas de animo con este sistema, gemas sin mucho valor que no fuera emocional para que tuviera algo que comer, o simplemente le enviaban una tarjeta de animos, incluso una ves le mandaron, manzana por manzana, varios kilos de ellas y termino con un odio insensato hacia ellas que evito que les pudiera comer.

Vago por varios paises por mucho tiempo, vio muchas cosas y se avejento al ver algunas de ellas, varias veces encontro dragonas y penso en quedarse con ellas pero no pudo, habria sido como matar a sus amigas cuando ellas ya casi volvian.

Tuvo muchas falzas alarmas, mucha gente inusitadamente educada o ciudades con unicornios mucho mas poderosos que la media, pero nunca logro conseguir nada de lo que buscaba.

Un par de veces se le ocurrio que una pequeña organisacion iba siempre por delante suyo y dejaba por un tiempo las gemas en cada pueblo para hacer que su viaje fuera mas lento, pero no tenia logica ¿si eran tan poderosos para predecir cada uno de sus movimientos porque no simplemente lo atacaban?

asi que deambulo por los paises, sin hacer nada en especial excepto esperar a que la pulsion volviera, pero nunca lo hizo.

ya habian pasado otros dos años y el seguia sin encontrar nada, ya ni siquiera le importaba aprender los idiomas de los paises que visitaba, simplemente vagaba buscando señales de cualquier gema que pudiera encontrar.

No era la primera ves que pasaba por ese pais, pero habia decidido ir a todos uno por uno para hacer una cepillada de toda la zona, asi que simplemente avanso sin poner mucho empeño en su busqueda(pero el faro no se detuvo, ese faro en su mente nunca dejo de buscar las gemas)

iba por un caminito anonimo en medio de un campo anonimo como tantos que habia visto y hacia un dia precioso, pero el estaba demasiado preocupado por si encontraria las gemas faltantes alguna ves en su vida.

Penso en pedir trabajo por un dia en uno de los campos circundantes, incluso habia uno de manzanas, pero no lo hizo, aunque por una corazonada toco la puerta de la granja.

-¿Hola?

-¿Es usted un Apple?

-¿Y porque deberia importarte?

-Vengo de muy lejos y conocia a un Apple que era muy buen amigo mio, solo me preguntaba si ust-

-No importa, un amigo de la familia Apple no puede irse de aqui sin comer algo-lo interrumpio el de golpe, ¿porque todos _amaban _interrumpirlo?

Lo obligo a entrar y la presento a toda su familia, lo que a Spike se le hizo dolorosamente nostalgico, era casi lo mismo que cuando habian llegado por primera ves a ponieville.

-¿Porque lloras chico?¿Algo esta mal?

-Nada, solo recordaba la primera ves que conoci a uno de tu familia,ya hace años.

-¿Y tendrias la gentileza de decirme a que miembro de nuestra gran familia conoces?

-Applejack

-Oh-dijo simplemente el dandose cuenta del porque de la tristeza del dragoncito, recordo que en una carta que le envio siendo el un niño le habia mencionado que tenia 5 amigas y un dragon en su hogar, todas debian haber muerto en ese momento- ¿y que hace un dragon de Equestria aqui? estas muy lejos de tu hogar amigo, ¿es que decidiste hacer un luto por tus amigas?

-No...simplemente estoy viajando para buscar algo que podria...¿puedo contarte una historia sin que creas que me volvi loco?

El lo miro por un segundo, evaluandolo, y asintio.

Y Spike le conto todo, Como Celestia lo habia ayudado, como habia viajado continuamente por mas de dies años en ese momento, como habia perdido la pulsion.

-Wow.

-Es normal.-dijo recordando al guia del museo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que podrias hacer que mi Applejack volviera despues de tantos años?

-Si no me mintieron...

-Voy a contarte una locura aun mas grande que la que tu me contaste:te creo, no se porque pero te creo, y creo que seria un honor que toda la familia apple formara parte de esa red de amigos tuyos que te envian mensajes con los dragones, y quizas hasta encontremos una de esas piedras de la armonia que mencionaste.

Spike habia esperado que lo echara a patadas por semejante locura, y no salia de su asombro.

-¿En serio?

-Pero por supuesto

Abrazo a todos los que pudo en un abrazo grupal, que no fueron pocos con el largo de sus brazos, y ellos hicieron lo que pudieron en devolucion.

Se fue de alli y reviso su artilla por reflejo cuando se alejo un poco de la casa, pero no hubiera sido necesario: todo estaba alli, las gemas del a armonia incluidas y seguian dandole esa sensacion como de cosquillas en la mano.

Camino alegremente, pensando en un pastel de gemas y recordando el desastre que habia sido el ultimo que intento hacer pero aun asi alegre, habia encontrado una mano amiga en su tormenta personal.

Durante una semana estubo recibiendo paquetes de todos los Apple que tenian un dragon cerca, y mas, muchisimas mas, manzanas. odiaba esas porquerias rojas.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho todo a ese ranchero, lo matarian si seguian enviandole paquetes continuamente, la unica ves que le haba pasado algo parecido era cuando celestia le envio de vuelta a Twilight todas las cartas sobre la amistad, pero esto era peor porque era un flujo de cajas, papeles, incluso maderas y por supuesto manzanas.

Estaba pensando seriamente en ir a la granja Apple mas cercana y en explicarles a todos que todo lo que le era enviado llegaba por su boca y que dejaran de enviarle cosas con esquinas tan filosas cuando tuvo una pulsion(la primera en mucho tiempo) hacia la casa apple que habia visitado.

Estaba furioso, ¿quien se habia atrevido a hacerle algo a un Apple?.

Aun con la furia no se decidia del todo a ayudarlos,¿y si le pasaba algo?sus amigas podian esperar 5 minutos mas para volver pero aun asi temia por su propia vida; no queria que le pasara nada ya que eso implicaba que sus amigas seguirian muertas.

Al final se decidio por ayudarlos, no queria revivir a ninguna sobre la sangre de gente que lo habia ayudado, y menos si era parte de la familia de AJ.

Hizo lo unico que pudo y lo que termino siendo lo mejor:fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo directamente con Ayled, un dragon que era amigo de la familia y vivia cerca para no encontrar nada mas que una zona de la hierba algo aplastada, probablemente por un dragon que habia dormido alli.

Sin embargo olia el miedo del dragon, probablemente lo habian atacado en grupo.

Con su olfato y su vista pudo ver que habia sido una lucha larga, habian pequeñas marcas por todos lados:arañazos pequeños en las piedras, piedritas quebradas en las puntas, olor a sudor, tanto de ponie como de dragon.

¿Que diablos pasaba ahy?

En la casa Apple era lo mismo pero mas evidente: floreros rotos, el piso mojado por el agua derramada e incluso un par de gotitas de sangre en la habitacion de los niños.

Podia reconstruir todo en base a lo que olia y veia:

los ponies anonimos habian entrado en la casa de golpe y habian atado a los padres(se veian marcas en las sillas) e ido a buscar a todos los demas, pero uno de los niños se enojo al ver a sus padres atados asi que hizo lo unico que pudo y le rompio un florero en la cabeza a uno de los intrusos.

Este cayo desmayado al piso y el niño fue inmediatamente tomado por la fuerza mientras iban a la habitacion de los niños para atar a todos, pero el padre estaba atado a una silla algo endeble que pudo romper gracias al enojo cuando vio que planeaban atarlos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo pero lo uso bien, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina, le grito a sus hijos que cerraran los ojos y se lo clavo al intruso en el pecho(o al menos eso suponia), pero estos debian tener algun tipo de armadura ya que aunque olia sangre mesclada con el hierro del cuchillo(sangre de ponie, tiene un olor particular que se les hace inconfundible a los dragones) no habia mucha sangre pero por como estaba manchada la pared habia salido de un punto bien definido, debia ser una tela muy gruesa la que usaban para protegerse.

probablemente lo habian vuelto a atar a un poste que tenia una de las caras desgastadas y la otra apenas tibia por el contacto con el padre

(¿En serio?se dio cuenta de que nunca le habia preguntado el nombre a alguno de los que vivian alli)

Salio de la granja y empezo a seguir a todos en base al olor a manzanas mas nuevo que encontro, deseo que no se hubieran alejado mucho o vomitaria con ese olor de porqueria

Iban en una carreta tirados por un par de estupidos que no sabian lo que llevaban, simplemente habian pedido un par de bits por el trabajo y lo habian hecho sin pensarlo.

Dentro estaba la familia Apple atada, pedirian algo de dinero a cambio de devolverlos con vida y se largarian de esa ciudad sin nada que ofrecerles hacia algun lugar mas prospero, quizas ese Equestria que todos decian que era tan rico.

-¡MMMMMHMMH!

El niño llevaba tironeando todo el camino aunque no lograria romper las cuerdas que lo sostenian simplemente por el placer de molestarlos, como tanto les gustaba hacer a los niños, y el dragon empeoraba todo haciendo un ruido con las puas que le salian de los codos sin que ellos pudieran hacerlo parar, no habian logrado taparle la boca como a los demas porque simplemente le lanzaba una llama extraña y lo hacia desaparecer, la unica razon por la que no gritaba o lanzaba fuego era que habian amenazado con matar al niño, pero eso no habia servido para que dejara de hacerlo.

Si no fuera porque el dragon estaba cerca de la casa apple(al menos estaba cerca para la velocidad de un dragon enojado) lo habrian dejado, pero prefirieron correr menos riesgos y atraparlo antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

Ya llevaban una hora viajando y a ese paso tardarian varias mas, ¿como iban a hacer para no volverse locos? el niño chillaba y se retorcia continuamente mientras el dragon seguia haciendo ese ruido del demonio, ¿es que los que tiraban de la carreta no oian nada?

Como para hacer de ese su dia perfecto, el niño se orino encima.

Seguia un rastro cada ves mas fresco, ahora podia oir un ruido insoportable a lo lejos... Ayled siempre habia hecho ese ruido al sentirse incomodo y se alegro de que estuviera bien.

Apuro el paso sabiendo que no debia estar muy lejos y lo vio un par de minutos despues, un carro viejo y desvencijado que estaba siendo tirado por dos ponies de tierra, uno de ellos tenia un ojo desaliñado, lo que le parecia conocido pero no le presto atencion, sino que lanzo una pequeña llama que corto las correas y asusto a los que tiraban lo suficiente para que se fueran corriendo lo mas rapido que podian.

Arranco de un tiron una de las paredes del carro y se quedo mirando a los secuestradores:5 ponies de tierra y un unicornio, todos asustados y deseando salir de alli, mirandolo y buscando cualquier recoveco por el que salir, pero el no se los permitiria hasta que respondieran algunas preguntas.

-¿Los mando alguien?

-N-no, solo queriamos salir de este lugar

-¿Porque atraparon al dragon?

-Era amigo de la familia y queriamos estar seguros de que no se apareceria de repente.

El unicornio no pudo mas con la desesperacion y le dio una bolsa diciendole que era todo lo que tenian y se lo podia quedar si los dejaba ir, lo que atrajo miradas de odio de sus compañeros.

Spike no pudo consigo mismo y empezo a revisar la bolsa con la cara mas maquiavelica que pudo, saboreando el odio de los captores como estos debian haber hecho con el de los apple al secuestrarlos cuando sintio un cosquilleo en la mano.

-Bueno, pueden irse.-Dijo el distraido.

Saco una gema amarillenta que reconocio como la gema de la gentileza mientras los secuestradores se iban, y se quedo mirandola por casi 5 minutos.

-Eeeeehm...Siiii, esa una piedra hermosa, pero podrias... ejem...desatarnos?

Ayled lo miraba enojado, apenas habia entrado en el carruaje y estaba incomodo en esa posicion.

-Lo siento, es que encontre una de esas gemas de las que les hable-dijo desatandolos y revisando que no tuvieran heridas graves-hacia mucho tiempo que no encontraba una y me deje llevar por el momento.

-Bien por ti-dijo Ayled aun de mal humor.

-Por cierto, ¿no le habian clavado un cuchillo a uno de los captores?parecia que lo habian hecho.

-Yo tome un cuchillo y logre hacerte a uno un corte en el flanco antes de que me atraparan, pero no se lo clave a nadie.-dijo el señor apple-¿como supiste que lo tome?

-Nunca olvides el olfato de un dragon-respondio Spike simplemente.

-¿Y que paso luego?-Pinkye lo miraba facinada, era la que mas queria saber que pasaria luego.

-Me intentaron hace una fiesta pero me nege, en parte porque sabia que habria muchas manzanas y en parte queria seguir con mi viaje de una ves, la gema me habia dado muchos animos y queria aprovecharlos.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como es que sentiste la pulsion si la esfera de obsidiana te la quito?-Twilight era la mas detallista y ni revivir podia sacarle su actitud analitica.

-Aun no entiendo del todo esa parte, pero creo que la gema sintio lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no le gusto mucho siendo el elemento que era, asi que me pidio ayuda, pero realmente no se bien que paso.

Hablaron un poco mas y fueron a dormir , algunas de ellas con pesadillas en las que caian en posos y Spike nunca aparecia a sacarlas.


	6. Parte 5

Hasta el momento de salvar a los apple habian pasado once años de busqueda, El estaba agotado y sentia como la carga la vencia con el tiempo aunque descansara durante varios dias de ella.

Estubo con una dragona por tres años hasta que los dos decidieron que debian separarse...

El habia amanecido ese dia junto con Durma(ambos bromeaban con que ese nombre no la favorecia mucho), una dragona amarilla con el pecho levemente rojo, como llevaba haciendo durante tres años, pero no pudo soportar seguir en esa pausa, seguia teniendo las gemas de la armonia originales y su artilla guardadas, asi que se preparo y fue hacia la puerta antes de que ella despertara.

-¡Espera!

Oh diablos, habia querido evitar esa escena.

-¿Te vas?

-Si, no te conte todo y no quiero hacerlo pero debo partir, seres queridos dependen de mi.

-¿Pero no me amas?

Diablos diablos diablos y mas diablos.

-Si, pero siento que es el momento de parti-

-Siempre presenti que no estabas del todo conmigo no importaba lo que hiciesemos, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres contarme toda la historia?

La miro para decirle firmemente que no, pero vio esos ojos que lo habian hecho detener su busqueda por tanto tiempo, la unica con la que no se enojaba por interrumpirlo, y no pudo negarse a su pedido.

Hacia mucho que no lo contaba pero descubrio que lo que sentia sobre todo, la pena y el miedo, seguian a flor de piel, ella se dio cuenta y le tomo un brazo mientras le contaba de lo vacio que se habia sentido cuando no logro encontrar la gema de la magia sin importar cuanto buscara, y como la habia conocido a ella y se habia permitido olvidarse de todo, pero el faro seguia encendido y le recordaba todo cada ves que iba por un camino, lo impulsaba a seguir y el ya no podia ignorarlo mas tiempo.

El salio, y camino, sin lluvia, sin llantos, solo un dia algo nublado mientras ella lo miraba desde la entrada de la cueva donde vivian preguntandose si volveria a verlo.

Queria visitarla con sus amigas cuando las hiciera volver, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre si lo haria.

Vago sin encontrar nada, trabajo en campos, tanto de apples como de tantas familias anonimas simulando que no le pasaba nada para evitar esas miradas extrañas, esos silencios incomodos y esos intentos de confortarlo fallidos(_¿ves?nunca podras dejar de hacerlo, aun ahora no dejas de bailar tu pequeña danza, nunca seras libre de ella porque nunca encontraras la gema de la magia, nunca, NUNCA, ene u ene ce a, ¿entiendes? probablemente la destruyeron hace siglos por error, o quizas hasta te la comiste sin darte cuenta, ¿como se siente?¿como se siente masticar la vida de tus amigas?¿te sentiste algo mas poderoso, tu excremento brillo?_la vos de la duda lo perseguia como las sombras en aquel desierto interminable)y limitandose a trabajar, aceptar los bits e irse sin saludar a los que vivian alli. Conocio muchos campos y finalmente vio las dos puntas opuestas del continente sin encontrar la famosa gema de la magia, ayudo a los que pudo ayudar sin tener que retrasar su viaje, salvo muchas vidas, pero todo eso lo empezaba a cansar aunque sabia que sus amigas no serian felices si revivian unos minutos antes al costo de la vida de alguien.

Muchas veces se pregunto si eso no seria necesario para que la _sincronisazion_ ocurriera, para que estuviera en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto y con las personas correctas, y finalmente decidio que la sincronisazion era solo otro nombre para el destino, una cosa horrible a la que no le importaba la vida de sus amigas o realmente nada, simplemente se limitaba a ocurrir sin mirar por la vida de los que eran sus esclavos pasase lo que pasase.

Varias veces vio a ponis parecidos a Twilight o alguna de las otras, pero eso solo lo deprimia mas y le hacia mas dificil continuar, lo peor era encontrar granjas apple y que lo reconocieran por las descripciones de los que ya lo habian visto, alli no podia simular que no le habia pasado y tenia que recibir consuelo, un consuelo horrible que le dolia en la garganta y le cerraba la boca del estomago pero no podia evitar recibir, y lo unico que hacia era recibirlas simulando sentirse mejor, la boca le dolia cuando se iba por la sonrisa falsa que habia tenido que hacer por tantas horas que parecian años.

Se encontro muchas veces con su madre y penso seriamente en rendirse, varias veces empezo a caminar hacia Canterlot pero volvia a pensar que eso habria sido como matarlas cuando estaban por volver, no podia permitirse eso, ¿vivir cientos de años con la culpa? asi que simplemente seguia buscando, hasta que un dia se encontro con una zebra lastimada en un camino...

Estaba dia estaba humedo y tibio, como siempte le habia gustado a Twilight.

(Le _habia _gustado, finito, la petit cuerda que era su vida se habia acabado, era Terrible sentir como todo se iba asentando adentro suyo.)

Oyo a los sementales acercarse, a Apple Bloom llorar, y eso lo hizo enojarse con ella,¿no estaba sufriendo el bastante para tener que consolar a una niña?

Pero todo estaba mal, el llanto tenia un tono burlon, Apple Bloom levanto la cara y era la cara de una vieja, se estaba derritiendo y no paraba de reir, de repente los sementales que cargaban a Twilight tenian la misma cara de vieja riendose,se hacian mas grandes y el se hacia mas pequeño, se oian golpes en el ataud y la vos de Twilight, desesperada, gritando.

-¡Ayudame!¡me van a enterrar!¡ME VAN A ENTERRAR!

El corrio sintiendo que traicionaba a su hermana y madre, de repente estaba en el camino entre ponieville y Sweet Apple Acres, era de noche y Twilight tenia una pijamada con Applejack y Twilight.

Camino rapidamente pensando que las caras lo podrian haber seguido pero queriendo disimular su miedo ante si mismo cuando finalmente llego a la granja.

Toco la puerta para pedirles que lo dejaran entrar y esta se abrio sola, dentro estaban las tres esperandolo.

Pero algo estaba mal, sus expreciones estaban extrañas, como si tuvieran un gran secreto y tuvieran que esforsarze para no decirselo.

Al fin hablo y les pregunto si no habian visto unas caras extrañas en algun lado, y ellas lo miraron extrañadas.

-Ven - le dijo Applejack - Yo te tranquilisare.

-No -dijo Rarity- Ven aqui.

El no pudo evitar pensar en el trasfondo de que las dos lo llamaran. de que las dos lo llamaran a sus camas, de hecho.

Al fin fue con Applejack sin saber porque no iba con Rarity.

Se desperto intentando recordar que habia pasado la noche enterior, Applejack y Rarity lo habian llamado a sus camas y habia decidido ir con Applejack, y habian jugeteado con sus hocicos, pero de repente ella habia jugeteado con algo de el que no era su hocico y el le habia seguido la corriente, y luego de un momento Rarity se habia puesto celosa y se habia unido a la fiesta.

De repente Durma se aparecio y se metio lentamente en la cama, mientras AJ y Rarity compartian sendas risitas de complicidad, y el habia seguido con las tres hasta que no habia podido mas, luego habia dormido, agotado.

Miro a su alrededor viendo las cobijas del otro lado de la habitacion, y se pregunto en panico si twilight habia visto todo, no podria mirarla a los ojos si ella habia visto lo de anoche.

Pero algo estaba mal de nuevo, miro a la cama de twilight y vio su esqueleto, llevaba años muerta en ese cama y aun tenia jirones de carne colgando y gusanos pululando en su craneo, su cuerno yacia en el suelo, con la punta quebrada.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba con dos esqueletos en la cama, uno de un unicornio y otro de un ponie de tierra, y no quizo pensar en quienes eran los dueños(_son dueñas, dueñas DUEEEEEÑAAS _grito una vos de origen desconosido) cuando el cuerno de Twilight se elevo con el aura morada que siempre lo habia caracterisado e hizo volar los esqueletos, alejandolos de el que suspiraba aliviado.

Pero los hizo caer al lado suyo y empezaron a hacer una macabra danza mientras sus quijadas sonaban y sus articulaciones chirriaban, una grotesca danza burlona, y levantaron a Twilight, que le pedia ayuda, preguntandole porque habia salvado a todas menos ella, porque ella era la unica que no habia sido salvada de la muerte, y fuera las hienas empezaron a reir, a reirse de todos ellos.

-¡AAH!

El grito lo desperto de una pesadilla horrible, una que lo acompañaria por el resto de su vida, y reponiendose de su sueño lo antes posible para ayudar al que hubiera gritado, corrio hacia la direccion del grito para encontrar a una zebra herida en el suelo.

-Debes ayudar, mi pata se acaba de quebrar.

-Lo hare -dijo el acercandose para revisarla- pero solo si dejas de hacer rimas.

Ella se rio un poco a pesar del dolor y asintio.

La pata se habia quebrado en la articulacion cuando la zebra habia metido la pata en un pozo, no habia desgarrado la piel pero aun asi la recuperacion seria lenta como en todas las fracturas.

-¿Porque estas aqui? -pregunto el para distraerla un poco del dolor mientras buscaba algo para entablillarla en su artilla- Estas lejos de tu tierra.

-Tu tambien dragon, tu tierra esta lejos de aqui, pero me mandaron a buscar a alguien para darle un mensaje -parecio ocurrirsele una idea y saco un pequeño sobre de su bolsa- ¿tu especie no puede mandar mensajes con su aliento?quizas puedas ayudarme con esto.

El habia logrado encontrar una soga que parecia resistente en su artilla y se alejo por un momento para buscar una vara con la que poder entablillar a la zebra herida, y cuando volvio con una que parecia adecuada tomo la carta, la miro un poco y se la guardo en un pequeño bolsillo de la capucha que siempre llevaba.

-La mandare cuando estes bien y puedas caminar de forma regular, podria soldarse mal y nunca caminarias del todo bien.

Termino de atar la vara a la pata de la zebra, que se levantio y dio un par de pasos dolorosos pero regulares; el hueso estaba en la posicion correcta y seria cuestion de no correr por un tiempo.

-Bueno -dijo el- ¿ahora volveras a tu hogar?

-Eso haria, pero verte enviar el mensaje preferiria.

La miro malhumorado pero sin poder evitar una leve sonrisa triste, habia roto su promesa...su pinkye promesa.

-¿Es que no reconoces al destinatario del mensaje?

Ella giro su cabeza y lo miro en detalle: un dragon grande pero que aun le faltaba mucho para ser realmente maduro, morado y con ojos y cresta verdes, hasta ese momento no lo habia mirado con cuidado.

Cuando ella confirmo que el fuera el verdadero Spike y no le estuviera mintiendo, le permitio abrir la carta.

-Y ya que vamos al mismo lugar, ¿no quieres que te lleve?

El espero a que ella subiera a su lomo y volo con cuidado de que no se cayera en direccion a la tierra de las zebras.

**Realmente odio inventar nombres y no soy bueno en eso(de hay la carencia de ellos en mi relato) asi que simplemente es la tierra de las zebras, pense en llamarlo Somalia pero no me terminaba de gustar.**

Asi decia la carta:

Querido Spike, hijo de Twilight.

Se que han pasado muchos años y probablemente pienses que ya fui vencida por la edad, pero e resistido a traves de los años y desearia ver a un ser que a pesar de su juventud es tan sabio antes de morir, a traves de la familia Apple (a la que conosco gracias a las varias veces que tuve que llamar a la lluvia sobre sus granjas en estas tierras aridas) se que a pesar de que tratas de disimularlo tienes una gran tristesa devorandote el corazon, ven aqui a ver a una pobre anciana antes de que no pueda esperarte mas.

Quizas pienses que pido demasiado ya que solo te vi un par de veces, y la ultima nada pude hacer por ti, pero guardo un gran afecto por el que fue un buen amigo de Zecora y me gustaria guiarlo una ultima ves en su viaje.

Esperandote,

Zambí.

Volaron por varias semanas pues estaban lejos, y por primera ves desde que dejo a Durma el estaba alegre; desde hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un objetivo aparte de vagar en busca de una piedra que por lo que el sabia podia estar en el fondo del mar, y luego de un vuelo particularmente largo llegaron, cansados y sucios, al hogar de Zambí.

Varias zebras, ademas de un par de ponis y bufalos, que tambien querian ver a Zambi antes de que muriera, estaban esperando fuera, la mayoria tanto o mas sucios que ellos dos.

La mensajera fue a su hogar con la pata aun no del todo sanada pero que aun asi ya la podia sostener, despidiendose de Spike y agradeciendole por haberla llevado hasta alli.

-¿Pero no la veras?Me dijiste que empezaste a buscarme hace un año y medio, debes extrañarla.

-La vi antes de iniciar mi viaje y no se si podria soportar verla en el estado actual-respondio la zebra, llorando, antes de irse.

"_Genial deprimi a la zebra, ¿ahora que?"_

Ahora esperaria una cola larga, al parecer Zambí tenia muchos amigos.

Cuando al fin logro entrar vio a la zebra que hacia tanto tiempo le habia dado una de las gemas de la armonia y lo entristecio verla de nuevo; estaba vieja y habia perdido parte del pelaje, una de las orejas tenia una cicatris que parecia ser de una mordida, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y su respiracion era lenta y dificil.

-Asi que llegaste al fin, dragon viajero.-a pesar de su edad la vos de la zebra era tan firme como siempre.

-Si, encontre a tu mensajera herida...¿puedo ayudarte en algo?hare cualquier cosa que quieras

-Mi vida fue larga y placentera, y fue un honor conocer al dragon que logro lo que las princesas no han logrado en varios miles de años, a un dragon que no a dejado de ser fiel a sus amigas incluso cuando ellas murieron y paso tanto tiempo, y no tengo ningun deseo de hacerla mas larga.

aun asi tengo un pedido para ti, algo personal y que no me atreveria a pedirte si no fuera porque se que necesitas que alguien te lo diga.

El la miro a los ojos indicandole que continuara con la mirada, y ella lo dijo mientras dejaba salir una lagrima.

-Debes dejar de buscar las gemas.

-¡¿Que?! tengo cinco de las seis gemas, no puedo detenerme ahora, seria como

-¿Como dejarlas morir?

-Si, no pienso hacerlo, no pienso matarlas.

-Repiteme lo que te dije hace tanto tiempo.

-"Veo en ti a un ser que bajo mucha presion se esta dejando aplastar, debes aprender a olvidar tu carga y dejarla en el suelo cuando no puedas mas con ella, o te destruira y para cuando ellas vuelvan, nada mas que un cascaron vacio seras."

-Veo que la recuerdas, que las palabras siguen en tu memoria, pero no veo que recuerdes el _significado_ de podrias continuar buscandolas durante un par mas de años pero luego de eso dejarias de ser Spike, hijo de Twilight, para ser Spike, esclavo de Twilight.

Tu vida entera giraria en torno a tenerlas de vuelta, y cuando volvieran no te reconoserian, habrias dejado de ser el dragon al que ellas amaron para ser su esclavo, simplemente las mirarias y no harias nada mas, todo tu viaje y sus vidas no tendrian significado real.

El se fue furioso con la zebra que lo habia traicionado, que le habia dicho un monton de patrañas, y la escucho gritarle con todas sus fuerzas:

-Y quizas el destino este de vuelta en tu hogar.

Hacia tres dias que estaba en el desierto que habia visto por primera ves cuando aun era joven y no le importaba la sed o el hambre, intentaba digerir la traicion de su amiga.

"Debes olvidarlas."

Rompio una roca de un puñetaso.

"Dejaras de ser Spike, hijo de Twilight...

Rompio una roca con la cola, siendo lastimado por varias esquirlas.

...para ser Spike, esclavo de Twilight."

Lanzo una llamarada que ilumino el cielo nocturno, sin darse cuenta(luego se lo dirian en el pueblo, pues se vio en varios cientos de kilometros a la redonda) que habia hecho dos esqueletos, uno de un ponie de tierra y otro de un unicornio, bailando, enormes y verdes, en el cielo.

Corrio mientras gritaba, cuando ya no pudo correr mas simplemente se quedo quieto y gritando, recordando a sus a Twilight leyendo cuando el era apenas un bebe y tenia hambre, y como ella solo dejaba de estudiar para cuidarlo.

Vio un arbol al lado de una laguna y lo quemo, luego evaporo toda el agua de la laguna.

Recordo cuando ella logro girar las paginas de sus libros sin cansarse y habian hecho una fiesta para cerebrarlo, ella habia intentado romper una piñata con su magia pero habia fallado y habia llorado. el habia dado sus primeros pasos para abrasarla.

Volo lo mas alto que pudo y grito aun mas fuerte, varias aves se acercaron para intentar detenerlo y que las dejara dormir pero el simplemente las miro, con furia, y se fueron.

Recordo cuando habian llegado a ponieville y el intento animar a Twilight, como habian ido al antiguo castillo de las princesas.

Se dejo caer entre una tormenta de sus propias llamas e hizo un agujero de varios metros de profundidad.

Recordo cuando Discord se libero y todas menos el y Twilight fueron hechizadas.

Salio del pozo de un salto y busco furioso cualquier cosa que desgarrar.

Recordo cuando todas ellas se liberaron del hechizo de Discord y lo atraparon solo para tener que soltarlo y reformarlo poco despues.

No vio nada que romper asi que simplemente grito mientras volvia a iluminar el cielo nocturno, esta ves haciendo a el y sus amigas produciendo carcajadas mudas sobre un tapiz de estrellas, de pequeños soles que no tenian que procuparse por la mortalidad de los seres que crecian en los planetas que giraban en torno suyo, que simplemente se preocupaban por darles calor y nada mas les importaba.

Recordo la ultima ves que habia visto a Rainbow y cuan alegre se habia mostrado, siempre energica y preparada para defender a sus amigas, y como el habia intentado convencerla de que lo llevara, de como se habia preguntado si el habria podido relentizarla lo suficiente como para que no se rompiera las alas.

Canto como lo habia hecho hacia ya tanto tiempo en el funerar de Twilight Sparkcle, la mas poderosa estudiante de Celestia, y fue un canto de increible tristeza, lo escucharon en muchos lugares y en todos la tristeza domino, todos miraron llorando en la direccion de la que venia el canto, rufianes y nobles por igual, sentian que habia un ser de increible tristeza en la distancia y querian consolarlo, decirle que todo pasaria, pero no pudieron, sabian que era algo que tenia que hacer el solo para seguir adelante, y esto fue especialmente doloroso para su madre, que sentia el dolor de su hijo sin poder hacer nada.

Y cantando se durmio, agotado.

Se desperto al dia siguiente aun furioso y con una rezaca increible, dispuesto a seguir destruyendo ese desierto que no tenia nada que ofrecerle.

Pero al levantarse sintio que algo resbalaba de su pecho y lo tomo confundido:una pintura mediana de el con sus amigas, todos eran jovenes y Spike tenia pequeños bultos(como habian picado esas cosas) en el lomo que con el tiempo se convertirian en su alas, unas alas que lo llevarian a traves de todo un mar y luego un continente.

Ese cuadro era antiquisimo, recordaba cuando lo habian hecho y el amor que sintio por todas en ese momento, el amor que aun sentia.

Miro los ojos del joven Spike y vio un brillo:todo estaria bien, el seria un dragon enorme y su madre y hermana una gran hechicera, no pensaba que para cuando el tuviera ese tamaño ella estaria muerta desde hacia varios siglos.

¿Hacia cuanto que sus ojos no tenian ese brillo? creia que lo habia tenido la ultima ves que penso en Twilight como un ser vivo.

Estaba haciendole varios pasteles de miel en la cocina para cuando despertara, pero ella no lo hacia, ¿que le pasaba?generalmente se despertaba temprano para poder leer el ultimo libro viejo y raro que habia conseguido, pero esta ves seguia durmiendo.

La espero durante cuatro horas mientras los pasteles se arruinaban y el tenia que esforsarze para no comerlos el, pero ella no queria aparecer.

Al fin se canso de esperarla y fue a su habitacion esperado que no se hubiera enfermado, ultimamente tenia resacas y el temia que se estuviera esforsando demasiado con sus libros.

La vio bajo un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y se le hizo hermosa, su melena blanca, su estomago ancho por el tiempo que pasaba quieta y una sonrisa pequeña y perfecta, pero algo estaba mal.

Se acerco con la boca del estomago cerrandose y cuando avanso tres pasos se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba respirando, avanso otros tres pasos deseando, _necesitando_, que fuera una broma de Twilight.

Sus orejas no se movian, como hacian siempre que intentaba quedarse quieta.

Otros tres pasos.

La llamo a punto de llorar y esperando que ella lo escuchara y se diera cuenta.

No pudo soportarlo mas y fue corriendo a sacudir su cuerpo inerte

Lo encontraron cuando ya era de noche gritandole que despertara, que dejara de bromear, que volviera, que no lo dejara solo.

Y ahora, tanto tiempo despues, el se daba cuenta de que Zambí habia tenido razon, si seguia asi le seria imposible recuperar ese brillo en la mirada, asi que dejo una lagrima caer encima suyo y lo envio, con la lagrima aun fresca encima, a donde fuera que estuviera Twilight.

Volo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la chosa de Zambí solo para ver que estaba cerrada.

-Porque no me esperaste -dijo el mientras sonreia y aun lloraba- puedes conseguir una pintura tan vieja y no puedes esperarme por unas horas mas, zebra tonta...

Fue a ver a su madre una ves mas antes de irse, y cuando ella le pregunto a donde iba el le dijo simplemente que volveria cuando fuera el momento correcto.

Volo sin detenerse hacia ponieville y empezo a excavar cuando era de noche, al lado de la casa-biblioteca, se enterro lo mas profundo que pudo, no para sanar su cuerpo, sino para sanar el corazon que el mismo habia herido.

Una raiz del arbol lo rozaba en la espalda pero el no la quito, la dejo alli.

Durmio por varios años mientras sentia como su artilla se volvia a pudrir al lado suyo, como su capa desaparecia alrededor suyo, y no le intereso, simplemente siguio ahy, sanando.

A veces dormia mas profundamente y tenia pesadillas, en ellas, las chicas se alejaban y le gritaban que no las olvidara, pero el las dejaba ir y cuando ellas estaban a punto de desaparecer, le sonreian y decian que si era por su bien eran felices, y el despertaba con el corazon algo mejor para dormirse de vuelta pocas horas despues.

Al principio atrapo pequeños animales que habia y los comia para nutrirse, pero despues de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no lo necesitaba, de alguna forma se sutentaba por el solo hecho de estar ahy.

Varias veces escucho a ponies caminar justo encima suyo y varias de esas lloro recordando a sus amigas, con el tiempo se formo la leyenda de que un dragon iba por las noches al cementerio y cantaba, e incluso canto un par de veces pero bajo, para el mismo.

Al fin, varios años despues, sano por completo y salio, de vuelta de noche, para no trastornar a los habitantes de ese pueblito perdido en el que habia sido tan feliz.

Ya era mente y su alma se lo decian.

Espero a que anocheciera y empezo a excavar hacia arriba, el camino seria largo y la tierra era dura.

Cuando habian pasado varias horas al fin logro hacer su camino fuera, y miro con curiosidad el fondo del poso, y la raiz que tanto lo habia molestado...pero no era una raiz, era demasiado brillante en la punta.

Bajo para recoger todo lo que habia contenido su artilla(era extraño las gemas ya no le hacian cosquillas en la mano sino que simplemente parecian... ¿Cantar?) y miro la raiz, de hecho era una raiz, pero la punta habia crecido alrededor de un objeto brillante que debia haber sido enterrado hacia mucho tiempo.

Intento sacarla pero estaba cansado y no pudo asi que simplemente envio una llama pequeña, y vio un pequeño objeto caer al piso, lo recogio curioso...para pensar que tenia electricidad o alguna trampa magica cuando sintio algo raro en la mano y soltarlo inmediatamente.

Volvio a producir una llama para iluminarse y verlo mejor:una gema relativamente grande, antigua, y morada.

Recogio la ultima gema de la armonia, la de la magia, y tuvo una vision como la que habia tenido hacia tantos años al tocar a la ponie petrificada.

Lo perseguian, habian hecho un campamento para descansar esa noche y lo perseguian unos ladrones que hacia poco le habian jurado fidelidad y habian entrado a su tripulacion solo para intentar matarlo y quedarse con todas sus pocesiones.

El estaba cansado y tenia un tesoro que la misma princesa Celestia le habia encargado que ocultara de malas manos, una gema enorme y de gran poder, pero que estaba mejor oculta y fuera del alcanze del reino que en el y al alcanse de manos malignas, asi que el habia navegado hasta ver lo que parecia ser otro continente.

Desesperado, supo que no podria escapar mucho mas y se escondio en un arbusto que encontro poco despues.

¿Como se ocultaria?el era un unicornio poderoso, pero los demas eran ponies de tierra fuertes, ni con toda su magia podria defenderse en ese estado.

Decidio confrontarlos igual pero no con algo tan peligroso asi que lo enterro, no fue un pozo muy profundo pero con el paso de los años la tierra subiria y lo ocultaria mas y mas.

Salio a su encuentro mientras ellos estaban sentados en un claro intentando decidir que hacer, sabia que moriria pero aun asi no podia seguir escapando y no pensaba morir huyendo de seres tan despreciables, ellos lo miraron sorprendidos cuando el mato a dos a la ves lanzandoles rocas a la fuera, faltaban cuatro.

Luego se elevo con su magia para evitar que lo pudieran atrapar y siguio atacandolos sin contener su poder, al fin solo quedo uno y el empezo a pensar que tal ves pudiera sobrevivir.

Pero de repente algo se clavo con fuerza en una de sus patas y tiro hacia abajo, le dolia terriblemente y no podia lograr sacarselo, uno de los que el creia muertos o inconcientes habia lanzado un harpon y ahora lo hacia bajar con una sonrisa horrible, a pesar de estar muriendo.

Cuando al fin se lo pudo sacar ya era tarde, habia perdido demasiada sangre y no sabia donde estaba el ultimo de los amotinados, asi que se quedo esperandolo, desafiante, mientras intentaba contener la sangre con su magia.

Aparecio con una bayesta y sonriendole jovialmente.

-Asi que el capitan decidio atacar a sus pobres tripulantes y solo uno logro salir vivo.

El oyo esto indignado, mirandolo con odio.

-Por suerte, este se pudo defender con una ballesta que el capitan dejo en el suelo luego de atacar al primero.

Saco una flecha con una cabeza extraña, que el no lograba reconocer.

-Una ballesta que, por suerte, estaba cargada con una flecha de punta cerrada que habia llevado de contrabando.

Al fin logro reconocerla, habia oido de esas cosas:se le clavaban a uno y se quedaban ahy, tenian cuatro hojas de sierra alrededor del cuerpo que cortaban todo en el interior del atacado, era una de las muertes mas dolorosas que habia.

No pudo soportar el miedo y se fue flotando bajo con su magia, pero al fin fue alcansado y le disparo la flecha en el estomago, donde el sintio como todo iba siendo destruido.

se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del lugar en el que habia enterrado la gema y uso un poco de la magia que le quedaba para caer encima de la tierra suelta, ocultandola con su cuerpo y luego con su sangre cuando el rufian lo encontro y reviso el cuerpo.

Uso sus ultimos restos de magia para sacar la flecha de su cuerpo maltrecho y atrapar al rufian, y luego hizo un circulo grande con tres mas pequeños dentro: la marca del traidor, solo reservada para las mas severas intentara decir que su capitan se habia vuelto loco ahora, con una marca de la que nadie se atreveria a dudar.

Se quedo alli preparado para morir, pero no moria.

Por alguna razon, seguia atado a ese cuerpo maltrecho.

Lo encontraron y enterraron a unos metros de alli mientras oia que habian atrapado y enjuiciado al que lo habia matado(_al que lo habia intentado matar_) y se quedo frio, sintiendo como se pudria y como pasaban los años mientras se preguntaba si se volveria loco en la espera, si eso le ocurria a todos al morir.

Cuando habia decidido que se volveria loco, un arbol germino encima suyo y el fue _transferido_ al arbol, y aunque siendo un arbol no pudiera moverse, si podia crecer, desarrollarse.

Luego, las princesas vieron el potencial de esa nueva tierra.

Tenia doscientos años y habia sido ahuecado para ser usado de hogar por una ponie aficionada a la lectura, y el, en su dolor, estiro una raiz hasta la gema de la magia para que esta le diera fuerzas.

Gracias a ella sobrevivio a ser abierto y usado de hogar, con el tiempo, se construyo una biblioteca y el se sintio algo mejor al ser un deposito de sabiduria.

Tenia cientos de ojos y miles de oidos, sentia como el tiempo pasaba y el sobrevivia gracias a la gema.

Un dia llego una ponie malhumorada y le parecio conocida por lo que la observo en detalle por varios dias mientras leia, dormia o comia con su pequeño dragon hasta que reconocio que era de su familia, tenia un potencial magico increible al igual que el lo habia tenido, pero el de ella era muchisimo mayor, quizas igual o mayor que el de Celestia o Luna.

Tenia sus mismos ojos y le agrado que su linaje se mantuviera despues de tanto tiempo, e intento comunicarse con ella, un par de veces incluso logro mover un poco una de sus ramas, pero le era doloroso y lo cansaba aunque usara parte del poder de la gema para eso asi que dejo de hacerlo, por primera ves en siglos, deseaba poder volver a ser un ponie.

La protegio muchas veces, cuando un señor de la discordia se levanto contra el reino conjuro una proteccion sobre ella a la distancia para que no manipulara su mente con trucos y engaños.

Y ahora, ella estaba muerta y el queria morir pero no le era permitido, habia pasado mucho tiempo hasta que el dragon de su familiar volvio y se enterro al lado suyo.

Lo molesto con la gema durante años intentando que la notara para que se la llevara y lo dejara morir de una ves, hasta que desperto y lo vio mas por casualidad que por los esfuerzos del arbol.

Y ahora, despues de tanto tiempo, podia decir una palabra, pues le habia sido permitido antes de ir al proximo reino.

-Gracias.

-De nada amigo, de nada.

Volo hacia la isla en la que habia hablado con los creadores de Luna y Celestia.

Al llegar no sabia que hacer, se dio cuenta de que no le habia prestado atencion a lo que habian hecho las princesas al llegar ahy, y luego de intentar adivinarlo durante varias horas, se durmio.

Pero mientras dormia se levanto y abrio los ojos, pero estos no mostraban ninguna emocion, parecian los ojos de un muerto.

-Todo obedece al destino y la sincronisazion, excepto quizas los creadores.

Dicho esto puso las gemas en un hexagono alrededor suyo y volvio a dormir, y las gemas se enlazaron primero alrededor del dragon, luego cruzandose sobre el hasta que todas se contectaron entre si con cuerdas de luz pura.

Llevaba años sin visitar aquel lugar oscuro, que parecia ser infinito en todas direcciones.

-Has reunido todas las gemas.

La vos seguia tan potente como siempre.

-Si, ahora cumplan con su promesa.

-¿Entiendes porque te mandamos a buscarlas?

-¿Porque solo su magia podia hacerlas volver?

equivocado.

-O quizas lo pudieron hacer todo el tiempo, quizas...

debia continuar, estaba en buen camino

...quizas querian que yo madurara...

Mas silencio.

...para que entendiera el valor del regalo que podian darme?

-Bien dragon, tu conseguiste las gemas y la sabiduria necesaria, ahora las tendras de vuelta.

Desperto y vio las gemas girando alrededor suyo, ¿Como habian salido de su mano?la habia cerrado con toda su fuerza antes de dormirse para que no perderlas.

Las gemas empezaron a brillar cada ves con mas intensidad hasta que estallaron al no poder contener mas la magia.

Sin embargo el aire tenia una cierta carga, como antes de una tormenta electrica, y el se quedo quieto, espectante.

El polvo de lo que habian sido gemas hacia un minuto se levanto y formo 6 burbujas que contenian una cantidad enorme de magia en su interior, una fuerza que era consiente y podria haber esclavisado toda forma de vida con su poder, pero en ves de eso se dedico a _crear_ vida, y no en destruirla.

Las burbujas siguieron brillando y girando a velocidades increibles alrededor de Spike, que sentia que una carga salia de sus hombros y esta ves para siempre.

Empezaron a girar en patrones irregulares, zigzageando alrededor suyo hasta que fueron tan rapido que en cierta forma estaban en todos los lugares posibles alrededor de Spike a la ves, una esfera perfecta hecha con los 6 elementos de la armonia, armonia y discordia combinadas en las medidas perfectas y conteniendo el poder mas fuerte que habia visto el mundo hasta ese momento, un poder que nunca volveria a ver.

La esfera se expandio hasta cubrir toda esa isla, donde el avellano seguia dando sombra y alimento a los viajeros.

Ahora las paredes de la esfera tendrian como maximo un milimetro de espesor, pero nada habria podido destruirla.

Spike sentia una alegria que llevaba veinticinco años sin sentir, y enfrente suyo se empezaron a materialisar los esqueletos, los musculos y la carne de us amigas, pero mas grandes, mas poderosos, ahora eran dragonas.

La esfera empezo a rotar sobre si misma aun mas rapidamente de lo que lo habia hecho cuando estaba dividida en 6 partes, estaba nutriendo los cuerpos con mentes de seres que habian muerto años atras, comparado con eso, crear los cuerpos habia sido trabajo de niños.

De a poco se quedo quieta de vuelta una ves que las mentes estubieron completas, pero aun no dejaba de contener energia.

Se levanto con todos ellos mientras las chicas dormian y volvio a girar pero esta ves concentrando su poder en ves de soltarlo, Spike miraba maravillado los colores que habia a su alrededor, todos los colores estaban alli, incluso varios que nunca habia imaginado y eran terriblemente hermosos, parecian haber caido del cielo.

Se empezaron a dividir de vuelta en 6 burbujas mientras una parte minuscula de el polvo que las componia los depositaba en el suelo para luego rotar alrededor de la burbuja que la habia originado.

Esta ves no giraron sino que se quedaron quietas durante varios minutos, conteniendo mas y mas poder y se comprimian, hasta que al fin terminaron.

Se dividieron en 6 joyas hermosas con cadenas de oro, cada una con la forma de la cuttie mark de una.

Pero cada una dejo a la que habia orbitado en torno suyo, 6 burbujas que eran pequeños puntos de luz girando en torno a una central que se hacia cada ves mas grande mientras las que la rodeaban se debilitaban mas y mas.

Estuvieron girando varios segundos hasta que se terminaron de consumir en la burbuja central, que brillo cada ves mas fuerte y produjo una explocion de luz y magia(todos los unicornios que nacieron esa noche fueron mucho mas poderosos que de costumbre) y bajaba lentamente, enfriandose y tomando forma.

Era un collar como el de las chicas que contenia los colores de todas las gemas; un Spike estilisado lanzando su llama verde a un cielo estrellado y llorando, pero su expresion no era triste sino feliz, Spike imito a su collar y lanzo una llama masiva llorando de la felicidad mientras los collares flotaban lentamente hacia sus amigas, que despertaban.

-¿Estamos vivas?-Preguntaba Fluttershy, que era la unica aparte de Applejack que habia sabido que iba a morir.

-¿Morimos?-preguntaban las demas, que probablemente nunca lo habian sabido.

Applejack habia sabido que iba a morir, pero al haber muerto en un incendio no lograba razonar y seguia gritando que se quemaba, habia sido demasiado doloroso para las demas asi que Twilight la habia dormido con un hechizo.

-De a una por favor, levanten la mano para preguntar.

Twilight levanto la mano primera, como habia hecho siempre.

-¿Y que hiciste para devolvernos?

-Los detalles sobre el asunto se los contare a ustedes y a las princesas, y solo una ves, es una historia demasiado larga.

Rainbow dash

-¿Como es eso de que mis alas se rompieron? e ido muy rapido en mi vida, y nunca han cedido ni un centimetro.

-Al parecer duplicaste o triplicaste la velocidad necesaria para hacer un Sonic Rainboom y no pudieron resistirlo, hasta las tuyas tienen un limite.

Siguio respondiendo preguntas toda la noche, hasta que los seis durmieron.

Al dia siguiente las desperto temprano y siguio acostumbrandolas, algunas a que tenian vida, y otras a que habian muerto.

Applejack fue un caso dificil, pero tres dias despues se les ocurrio lo que deberian haber hecho desde el principio:la lanzaron al mar.

Primero grito un poco aun estando debajo del agua, pero unos segundos despues asomo la cabeza de entre las olas.

-No me estoy prendiendo fuego.

Le sonrieron.

-No estoy muerta.

Le sonrieron.

-Y al parecer todas somos jodidas dragonas.

La miraron contentos, despues de tantos años ella hablaba de nuevo.

-Y yo que pense que una vaca a la que le gustaran las vacas era rara-dijo rescatando su sombrerito, su amado sombrerito, del agua.

Cuando estubo seca, las llevo a Canterlot mientras todas le estaban dando un resumen de lo que Spike les habia dicho, y cuando aterrizaron buscaron gemas en las cercanias con la magia de Rarity para tener algo con lo que comprar capas para todos y una artilla para Spike.

Afortunadamente pudieron encontrar una piedra con muchas relativamente rapido, asi que compraron las mas caras que encontraron(para el placer de Rarity, que queria estrenar su nuevo cuerpo de la mejor forma posible) y mandaron a Rainbow Dash a preparar todo con un consejal y termino teniendo que amenazarlo con quemar su casa.

-Y bueno, todas ustedes conocen el resto de la historia.

Las princesas fueron las primeras en felicitarlo por haber hecho todo lo que hizo; fue una tarde de halagos para Spike y terminaron sentados sobre el borde de la terraza del castillo, mirando el vacio que habia debajo suyo y pensando cuanto tardarian en extender las alas y evitar la caida, probablemente unos 3 segundos, o en el caso de Rainbow Dash casi instanteneamente.

El sol estaba poniendose y el aire estaba tibio y algo humedo, como siempre le habia gustado a Twilight.

El movio un poco la mano y toco la de Apple Jack, que se la apreto un poco en respuesta.

Se quedaron varias horas mirando el cielo, despues de todo ¿Que podia estar mal?


	7. Parte 6

Todo estaba oscuro, ellas tenían miedo, no sabían donde estaban(_corpus eius finita _oían a lo lejos, pero la vos era desagradable y mala y les daba miedo).

No sabían porque estaban allí, algunas recordaban dolor y otras sueños(_¿que es un sueño?_) pero todas tenían miedo.

Llevaban días, años o décadas vagando allí, el tiempo no existía en la misma forma que en el reino anterior, recordaban que habían estado en un lugar y habían sido felices y ahora sabían que había cuatro planos de la existencia en su nivel de la torre aunque no supieran que era la torre, o porque llamaban reinos a los planos de la existencia.

Cada tanto escuchaban gritos de alguien al que recordaban vagamente, pero no querían les traía dolor, un lugar brillante pero que tenia dolor, allí no tenían hambre o sed, no tenían el reino anterior, habían estado atadas a una forma.

Dos de ellas tenían cierto poder, podían controlar sus formas porque parecían estar acostumbradas a usar su poder y a canalizarlo, pero no sabían exactamente como habían aprendido a usarlo.

Cuando no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la ultima había llegado, un ser se acerco a ellas.

Este no daba miedo como todo lo demás que se les acercaba, allí todo parecía haberse perdido en la locura y nadie recordaba sus formas anteriores, simplemente eran luces que se debilitaban mas y mas hasta desaparecer.

-El vela por ustedes- dijo el ente sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa triste, como de alguien que augura dolor.

Y de repente ocurrió algo mágico, ellas recordaron sus reino anterior estaba claro en sus mentes, se dieron cuenta de que las dos acostumbradas a mantener sus formas habían sido hechiceras(_Vienradzi_) en ese reino, y estuvieron felices, una canto al recordar que le gustaba hacer eso, y el ente sonrió de nuevo, esta ves mas alegre.

Ahora recordaban quienes eran ellas y quien era era un ser increíblemente fuerte, un pukis, y ahora las iba a llevar de vuelta al reino anterior, pero entonces ella dejo de cantar y sus recuerdos se fueron con el canto.

Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad y tristes, a veces percibían sonidos del reino anterior, llantos o gritos, pero nunca imágenes, en algún momento lo vieron con unos seres enlazados de una, parecían ser _gimene _con ella, pero eso nunca se repitió.

Cuando ya llevaban mucho tiempo vagando y temían que la locura las atacase se preguntaron porque se las mantenía allí, sentían que había un próximo reino pero no entendían porque se las mantenía allí, en esa oscuridad terrible.

Entonces fueron invocadas temporalmente, estuvieron en un sueño del pukis, y se limitaron a actuar como títeres en este, para luego olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en el.

Poco después un objeto apareció enfrente de la hechicera mas fuerte, les recordaba vagamente algo (la vos a lo lejos volvió a gritar, _corpora eorum non complevit_) pero lo extraño era que ese era un objeto material, y allí todo era energía, una de las pocas cosas que sabían era que estaban en el karaļvalsts strīdus, y allí no podía haber objetos materiales.

Se quedo allí por unos momentos(¿minutos?¿milenios?) y se fue disolviendo lentamente en energía, luego de un momento lo único que quedo fue un liquido diminuto.

Pero de repente la energía en la que se había convertido el objeto se volvió verde y empezó a girar, conteniendo el pequeño liquido y evitando que desapareciera o se convirtiera en energía.

Empezó a tomar forma, era la cara del pukis moldeada en llamas, y por unos momentos volvieron a recordar todo.

-Lo siento Twilight, Zambí tiene razón, debo dejar de buscarlas por un tiempo, no se cuanto, pero sera mucho porque tengo miedo de desaparecer.

La que había sido Twilight enfoco su atención y formo una cabeza con parte de la energía que la componía, y la froto contra la cabeza del pukis sabiendo que el no recibiría el mensaje, pero deseando reconfortarse un ían mas tiempo allí, pero ellas confiaban en que las devolviera al reino anterior.

Estaban cansadas, así que durmieron tristes por saber que despertarían habiendo olvidado todo de nuevo, durmieron en un hexágono aunque no tuvieran formas definidas.

Luego de haber dormido por mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de pasar, no sabían que, pero algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Era extraño, seguían recordando todo aunque sabían que habían dormido por mucho tiempo, y de repente un ente de energía apareció enfrente suyo, era _gimene_ con la que había sido Twilight, pero no sabia quien era o como sabia esto.

Este pareció sorprendido al verla y poder hablarle, le dijo que había estado atrapado y la había visto, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle todo porque avanzo al próximo reino.

Se quedaron quietas y aun expectantes, y al fin ocurrió:algo empezó a torcerse.

No..no a torcerse, a _abrirse_ allí, una fuente de energía mágica muy potente había perforado los planos de la existencia misma y las llamaba, les susurraba que todo iba a estar bien y que fueran.

Y ellas acudieron al llamado, sabiendo que era lo correcto.


	8. Final alternativo(triste D:)

Fuera estaba humedo y tibio, como siempre le habia gustado mas a Twilight.

(Le _habia _gustado, finito, la petit cuerda que era su vida se habia acabado, era Terrible sentir como todo se iba asentando adentro suyo.)

Oyo a los sementales acercarse, a Apple Bloom llorar, y eso lo hizo enojarse con ella,¿no estaba sufriendo el bastante para tener que consolar a una niña?

Abrio la puerta y lo que vio le fue doloroso, el ataud con Twilight, que habia sido la mas longeba de todas, y Apple Bloom llorando al lado, siendo algo mas grande que la difunta cuando habian llegado a ese pueblito.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkye, incluso Rariti, habian sido soportables para el, incluso sabiendo que el viviria varios siglos mas en su condicion de dragon, pero Twilight era lo mas parecido que habia tenido a una hermana y madre, Celestia y Twilight lo habian intentado pero nunca habian encontrado a la madre real(¿_real?¿quien necesita una madre real?quiero a twilight, quiero verla correr como cuando los dos eramos jovenes, cuando pensar en que les sobreviviria a todas ellas era algo reservado para las noches con pesadillas_) y el tampoco habia logrado mucho intentado enviarle cartas con su aliento, una sola ves habia recibido algo en respuesta, una pequeña gema de color verde, pero solo habia servido para entristecerlo mas al no recibir mas respuestas, y ahora tenia que enterrar a su madre, tenia que portarse de forma digna.

¿Digna?¿para que?¿para _quien_?¿para seguir haciendo lo que ya llevaba varios años haciendo, bailando su pequeña danza y simulando ignorar el hecho de que mientrs el recien llegaba a su adolecencia todos sus seres queridos morian?ya nadie le importaba realmente, solo lo seguia haciendo en respeto al recuerdo de sus seres queridos, y ahora ya no quedaba ninguno.

Sin darse cuenta habian llegado al cementerio, donde cada pony tiro una pequeña pila de tierra,se enfurecio aun mas al ver varias yeguas jovenes lanzar tierra, pensando en que twilight se merecia su juventud mas que cualquiera de ellas, ella habia sido el elemento de la magia, la mismisima princesa celestia habia dicho que era la demostracion de magia mas grande que hubiera visto en su vida siendo ella nada mas que una potrilla, y ellas, que a lo sumo podian levantar una piedra las que tenian cuernos, eran jovenes mientras su madre era lentamente cubierta de tierra.

Le toco su turno, y levanto una cantidad enorme de tierra decidido a terminarlo todo de una ves, pero cuando la tierra aun terminaba de caer se desespero, quizo gritar que se fueran todos, que lo dejaran solo para que pudiera desenterrarla y abrasarla una ves mas, de rogarles que dejaran de _confirmar_ su muerte, pero no hizo nada, simplemente dejo caer una lagrima.

A lo lejos vio un brillo negro y uno blanco, y reconocio a las princesas del sol y la luna, y penso en cuantos habrian visto morir, preguntandose si seria correcto preguntarles que hacian para seguir adelante, para no tirarse al suelo y gritar, gritasr hasta que les sangrara la garganta y no pudieran mas, aun cuando ellas habian vivido mas que cualquier dragon, y de repente se enfurecio.

Ellas estaban ahy desde siempre, ellas eran los seres con la magia mas poderosa que existia, y aun asi no podian hacer nada, al menos intentar, alargar la vida de Twilight, convertirla en un dragon como el, el sabia que si lo hubieran considerado necesario lo habrian podido hacer, y las miro con un odio que ellas recibieron aun a pesar de la distancia.

Acelelaron su vuelo y aterrisaron junto a el, diculpandose con la mirada.

-No nos fue permitido hacer lo que veo en tus ojos-empezo Celestia- cada ser nace con un tiempo limitado, incluso nosotras, y no podriamos hacerlo, pues perturbaria mas cosas de las que puedes imaginar.

-Hemos visto a cientos de los nuestros morir-continuo luna- a nuestros hijos e hijas, hemos visto sus vidas apagarse como llamas de una vela, hemos deseado hacer lo que quieres cientos de veces, pero sabemos que no tenemos el derecho a altelar aquello que fue definido mucho antes de nuestra creacion.

Twilight fue realmente priviligiada, vivio mucho mas de lo que se esperaria de uno de su raza, su ansia de sabiduria hizo que se le permitiera tener mas tiempo en este mundo, pero ya no podia resistir mas, aunque no te lo dijera su sufrimiento era casi constante, tenia enfermedades royendo sus huesos, para ella, morir fue el final del dolor, cosa que se que no entiendes ahora con tu mente nublada por el dolor, pero se que comprenderas cuando sepas dejar esto atras y continuar con un camino que esperamos que sea feliz.

-¡Privilegiada! ¡ella llego a ser mas poderosa que celestia, con los elementos de la armonia atrapo a un dios de la discordia, libero a tu hermana de una maldicion que tu misma no habias podido deshacer en varias centurias, ella mereceria haberse convertido en un alicornio, haber podido saber todo lo que quizo saber y no solo lo que unas fuerzas que no comprenden nada le permitieron saber!

Celestia lo escuchaba acongojada, intentando acompañarlo en su dolor, y eso lo irrito aun mas.

-Entiendo tu furia, pero nada podemos hacer por eso, desde la creacion a ningun ser, por poderoso que fuera, se le permitio acceder a semejante poder, responsabilidad y tres, yo, Luna y Candence fuimos dotadas de esta maldicion, y Chrysalis meramente tomo la forma de una para alimentar sus presunciones, crees que ela soportaria el dolor de verte morir? ¿de ver renacer a los elementos de la armonia, solo para recordar el dolor de ver a sus amigas, y al que en cierta forma fue su hijo morir?Tu estas sufriendo parte del dolor que nosotras sentimos y pretendes equipararlo, pretendes decir que la muerte de tus amigas es igual al dolor que nosotras hemos sentido durante toda nuestra vida, el de ver a legiones enteras morir mientras nosotras seguimos jovenes, la culpa que sentimos al no poder evitarlo.

Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso, llevaba dos dias sintiendo como el dragon renacia en el, recordando lo terrible que fue la primera ves, y como solo el amor que sentia por rarity habia podido detenerlo, y al oir la furia en la vos de celestia no pudo contenerlo mas.

Crecio.

Por un segundo, mientras crecia, se dio cuenta de que celestia se sentia mucho peor que el, se dio cuenta del dolor que sentia al ver morir a una de sus estudiantes, y al recordar a generaciones y generaciones de estudiantes anteriores morir, en los sementales que ella habria amado solo para verlos morir sin hacer nada, pero ya era tarde, todo el dolor, la confusion, y el miedo salieron a flote, y provocaron algo que ni toda la avaricia del mundo podria haber provocado.

Maduro hasta una etapa que la mayoria de los dragones tardaba docientos años en llegar, mientras lloraba, sabiendo que ya nada podria destruir ese dolor que sentia.

Sintio dolor en el pecho, y vio que Celestia, llorando, lo atacaba, mientras le rogaba que la perdonara, y que porfavor, por favor, se detuviera, e intento tomarla para gritarle que se la devolviera, que regresara el tiempo atras, que volviera a hacer a todos jovenes, que habia desperdiciado varias decadas y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas definitivamente si podia evitarlo, pero ella lo esquivo y llamo a luna, que lo miraba entristecida, llorando, recordando cuando ella misma no habia soportado el dolor y se habia convertido en nightmare moon, solo para ser enviada a la luna durante siglos.

Simplemente se aparto para evitar ser herida, sabiendo que esta era una batalla que Spike necesitaba luchar, y sintiendose terrible por no poder ayudarlo, deseando que ni el ni Celestia se lastimaran demasiado.

Spike extendio una mano para repelar un ataque de Celestia, y retrocedio un paso por reflejo, y sintio algo bajo el pie mientras sentia su corazon helarse, y su ira se iba turnando hacia si mismo.

Miro hacia abajo, y vio que habia aplastado la tumba de su hermana, su madre, de Twilight.

Se empequeñecio un poco, y se alejo de ahy viendo algo de la melena de Twilight asomar por la tierra, mientras el se arrepentia mas y mas.

Se alejo unos metros de las princesas, se sento, y grito, y su grito se convirtio en un canto, uno que seria recordado durante toda su vida por aquel que lo eschuchara, porque tenia una carga terrible de dolor, de odio, de confusion, era el canto de un ser casi inmortal al darse cuenta de la mortalidad de los que lo rodeaban, y de que mientras durara su vida, ese dolor iria siempre con el siendo aumentado cada ves que viera a un ser morir, y que solo se aliviaria una ves que el mismo estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Celestia se acerco y tapo lo que pudo con su ala, mientras Luna hacia lo mismo y el volvia a su tamaño normal, algo mas grande que ellas pero perfectamente capas de acurrucarse bajo sus alas.

Pregunto una ultima ves, sabiendo lo que le responderian:

-¿Estas segura de que no podrias hablar con las fuerzas que te crearon, que yo no podria hablar con ellas, intentar convencerlas de que se convirtiera en una dragona que viviera tanto como yo?

-Lo sentimos, hemos hecho eso muchas veces en los ultimos siglos, pero aunque aceptaran, para ellas lo mas sagrado que hay es el flujo de la vida, y el de Twilight ya se termino.

Los tres se fueron caminando, tristes, hacia canterlot, dos matronas dedicadas a instruir a su pupilo en el camino de la eternidad.


End file.
